A Puff Ruff Reunion
by BoomerBoy
Summary: So the PPG and RRB are all going out there are more pepole with super powers aboomer is Possesed by HIM i mean DUDE WHATS NEXT? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Sup ppl this is mah first fan fic so yeah …. Wew

[At Mojos lab]

Mojo: Finally! I have reconstructed the Rowdy Ruff Boys this time with pure chemical X MUHAHAHAHAHA

[Suddenly a punch comes out of no were and punches Mojo square in the face]

Boomer: sup loser

Brick: why did you remake us huh???

Butch (raising his fist in air): tell us or else

Mojo (rubbing his chin where he got hit by boomer): I remade you this time but even better. I mean look at your awesome hair! And plus now you can destroy anything I gave Brick intelligence and he is able to throw fire balls

Brick: sweet

Mojo: Boomer you are able to teleport and you have super speed

Boomer: KIK ASS

Mojo: and Butch you have super strength and err that's it I guess.

Brick: that's pretty sweet but we don't feel like causing terror

Boomer: yeah we gots things to do shit to see stuff like that

Butch: but don't worry we got stuff for you as well

[The RRB start to close in on Mojo who is terrified for his life]

(Later after the RRB beat the living crap out of Mojo)

[The RRB are flying in the air deciding what to do]

Boomer: dudes I say we go to that new strip club downtown hehe

Butch :( smiling): I'm down with that blonde

Brick: hehe WORD btw look what I stole

[Brick shows all the money and gold he stole from Mojo's lab before they left]

Boomer: there has to be at least 3billion dead presidents in there

Brick: yup and here dudes (hands Boomer a stack of cash) one billion to you

Boomer: sweet

Brick (handing butch a load of cash): and for you

Butch: awesome

Boomer: soooo strip club?

Brick and Butch: HELL YEAH

[The boys zip downtown where the strip club is]

[Cut to: the PPG house]

Blossom (shouting at bubbles): hurry up in the shower already

Bubbles (shouting at blossom): calm down let me just rinse my hair

Professor: now girls calm down it's only a bathroom

[Just after that being said bubbles leaves the bathroom with a towel on and gives blossom the raspberry]

Bubbles: pttth

Blossom: why you little…

Buttercup: oh stfu blossom you know well bubbles takes long showers

Blossom: true and watch you mouth (crosses arms)

Buttercup: humph!

[Cut to: RRB in Strip club]

Brick: oh yeah this is what im talking about!

Butch (hands money to the entrance dude): this is for you my good man

Entrance dude: thanks

Boomer (pumping his fists in air): WOO dudes lets bring the house down

Butch (smiling): this is the life of a man watching girls get naked….getting a boner with every one else….going to the bathroom with one of these chicks … if you know what I mean hehe

[At the PPG house]

(The hotline rings and blossom is the first to reach it obviously)

Blossom: yes mayor?

Mayor (worried): There's giant monsters attacking Townsville HELLP

Blossom: we are on our way

Narrator: don't say "we are on our way" just go

Blossom: shut up!

Narrator: geez sorry…

[The PPG zip to the city where the monsters are attacking]

(Meanwhile at the strip club)

Butch (trying to hold his laugh): Brick dude

Brick: yeah?

Butch (trying to hold laugh): look at boomer

(Boomer is seen with a blond girl and he is drooling)

Brick and Butch: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(Boomer snaps out of it automatically and looks toward his bros and is embarrassed)

Boomer: STFU dudes it's not funny…

Butch (laughing): hell fukin yeah it is HAHAHA

Brick: hehe lets get out of here hehehe

[The boys zip away Boomer taking some buffalo wings with him Butch taking some pizza and Brick taking some soda]

Boomer: well that was fun

Brick: hell yeah and I got some gir- What the???

[The RRB fined some monsters attacking Townsville]

Brick: dudes this is something worth watching lets check it out

Boomer: but hey aren't the powder puff girlz or w/e over there?

Butch: yeah word dude what we gonna do

Brick: ill tell you what we gonna do we gonna kick some monster ass when they in trouble so they wont think bad of us any more is it a good plan?

Boomer: pretty kick ass plan you got there

Butch: yeah ill go with it

Brick: let's GO

[The RRB zip to Townsville where the monster is attacking]

(Cut to the PPG fighting 23 monsters at a time)

Blossom (while dodging many attacks): how are you holding off butter cup?

Buttercup (also dodging attacks): pretty good bubbles also seems to be doing good

[Bubbles is seen kicking some monster ass]

Blossom: a little help here!!!!

[Buttercup rushes to help Blossom fight the Dragon monster]

(Cut to RRB on a Building)

Boomer: dudes look first class seats

[Boomer spots a building with a pool on it with some chairs and some martini]

Brick (takes a cup of martini): this is the life

Butch: good eyes bro

Boomer: thank you thank you

[Brick takes a sip of the beer and spits it out]

Boomer: whets wrong dude???

Brick: THIS TASTE LIKE LIQUID SHIT

Butch (looking into the cup): dead ass?

Brick: hell yeah aww dude its nasty

[While they talk Boomer stares at Bubbles]

Boomer (Thinking): dude shez hawt……

[After that thought Bubbles is knocked out by the shark monster and Boomer Runs creating a sonic boom breaking all glass in a 10mile radius]

Brick: where you going bro?

[Boomer points at falling Bubbles and they just shrug]

[Boomer zips to the shark monster and punches it in the face after kicking it in the jaw and then he rips its head of with laser vision and makes it bite its own tail off and after that zips and catches Bubbles inches away from touching the ground]

Brick: WOO KIK ASS BOOMER

Butch: YEAH WOO MAKE IT BITE ITSELF AGAIN

(Cut to Bubbles and Boomer in an alleyway)

[Bubbles wakes up and sees boomer]

Bubbles: GASP……your back

Boomer: uhhh you ok?

Bubbles: you saved me

Boomer: yeah pretty kick ass huh?

Bubbles: umm yes?

Boomer (thinking): Pretty kick ass dude that was a stupid first impression

Boomer: uhhh so tell me about yourself

[Boomer and Bubbles chat there]

Bubbles: so your powers are to teleport super speed right?

Boomer: and you have a sonic scream right?

Bubbles: yeah one question now when we kiss you, you won't explode?

Boomer: yeah because he gave us some shot and we won't self destruct now!

Bubbles: umm Boomer…

Boomer: Yeah Bubbles?

Bubbles: did you like it when I kissed you?

Boomer: yeah it was sweet and awesome but to bad the pain came in and made me yell and explode

Bubbles: would you like if I do it again?

Boomer (exited): hell yeah that would be pretty kick ass

Bubbles (confused expression): uhhh

Boomer: yes I would like it

[Bubbles leans over to exited Boomer and gives him a kiss to the lips Boomer's eyes snap open at first but then they slowly close and he starts returning her kiss and they get into a lip lock as I say]

Boomer (googely eyed): that was good……..

Bubbles: haha yes it was

Boomer: want to do it again?

Bubbles: sorry my sisters are probably worried where I am

Boomer: OH shit mah bros I gotta go

[Boomer zips to mojos house witch is now thers's since he will be in the hospital for about a year]

[Boomer opens the door quietly as possible but suddenly]

Brick: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN

Boomer (scared/thinking of an excuse): I was…uhhh….I was….uhhhhhhh crap

Butch: he was probably helping his new girl friend hehe

Boomer: Exactly I was helping the power puff recover….

Brick: good they need to think we aint evil……. (Turns in Boomer's direction) hey W8 A MINUITE

Boomer: uhhh

Brick: why are you wearing lipstick??

Boomer: uhhhhhhh

Brick: its very light too and look at your Face it says it all over you boomer….

Boomer (thinking): CRAP IM DONE FOR!!!!

Brick: you went to the strip club without us didn't you??

Boomer (thinks quickly): yeah sorry dudes (thinks) crap that was close

Brick: so any way dudes lets walk around maybe buy some candy

Butch: cant we steal the candy???

Boomer: no dude we have to be good

Butch: WEAK

Boomer what u guys want im buying?

Brick: get us a couple of root beers a hundred jawbreakers some nerds and other stuff

Boomer: got it

Brick: AND HURRY UP

Boomer: im already back dude

Brick: what took ya?

Butch: yeah you were gone for about a millisecond

Boomer: sorry dude's

(Cut to the PPG house)

Narrator: The power puff girls are sleeping in their pleasant home without a worry in the world and w8? What's this????

[Bubble eyes snap open and looks over to her sisters they are both asleep she crawls under the bed and goes into her own little world with beautiful flowers and rain bows and some dark evil looking clouds that just seem to never used to be there?]

Bubbles: I wonder what those dark cloud and dark mountains are.

[Bubbles zips to the mountains and peers over to the other side and surprisingly finds Boomer punching a stone making it to his face]

Bubbles: Boomer???

Boomer: WTF Bubbles????

Bubbles: what are you doing here???

Boomer: this is my little dream land Look (points to one direction) war zone

(Points another direction) boomers paradise and stuff in between

Bubbles: nice now come to my world

[Bubbles and Boomer zip to bubbles paradise]

Boomer: whoa kick ass girlfriend

Bubbles: would you like for me to be your girlfriend

Boomer (thinking): please don't rejeeeect (out loud) yeah I would want you to be my girlfriend Bubbles

Bubbles: ok

Boomer: SWEET KICK ASS WOOOOOOO

[So bubbles and boomer are happy as can be and get into the mood you know the sex mood and I don't want to describe the rest but you can suggest what they do]

(Later)

[Boomer wakes up and Bubbles is laying on top of him and her head is on his chest and remembers last night]

Boomer: OH SHIT

Bubbles (startled): what is it??

Boomer: my bros are gonna kill me when they don't know where we are

Bubbles: don't worry every hour here in our world is a second in the real world

Boomer: dead ass??

Bubbles: yeah…now go back to bed

Boomer: ……..or……..

Bubbles: or???

Boomer: we could do it again

[Bubbles giggles and yeah you get it]

(Cut to the RRB house)

Brick (half asleep): uhhh yo Boomer get ur ass up and gimmi some water

[no response from boomer since he is in the dream land having sex]

Brick (half asleep): fine ass hole

[Brick gets a cup of water and pours it where Boomer is supposed to be sleeping

Brick (thinking): that's what he gets

[still no response from Boomer]

Brick: ok wise ass (pulls covers)

[Brick sees a broom with a few pillows so it may seem he is sleeping

Brick: son……of…..a…..BITCH

Butch: huh what where huh why…..huh????

Brick: Boomer ran away

Butch: son……of…..a…..BITCH

Brick: yeah that's what I said too

Butch: he's probably at that power puff girl's house

Brick: let's go

(Cut to PPG house)

Blossom: where did bubbles go?

Buttercup: she probably left with that Rowdy ruff boy uhhh whats his name……..Boomer

Blossom: when she comes ima-

[she is cut off by Butch smashing through the wall and brick saying]

Brick: OK WHERE IS HE

Blossom: who?

Brick: YOU KNOW THE FUCK WELL WHO


	2. Chapter 2

I know script goes aginsed policy but my story looks bad in another version so yeah…….SECOND CHAP wew

(Previously)

Blossom: where did bubbles go?

Buttercup: she probably left with that Rowdy ruff boy uhhh what's his name……..Boomer

Blossom: when she comes ima-

[She is cut off by Butch smashing through the wall and brick saying]

Brick: OK WHERE IS HE

Blossom: who?

Brick: YOU KNOW THE FUCK WELL WHO

(Now)

Blossom: what do you want?

Brick: weres our bro??

Blossom: I donno

Brick: STFU bitch I know that you know where our bro is

(While they fight Butch stares at buttercup)

Buttercup (looks at Butch): what do you looking at?

Butch: im looking at ur fine peice of ass

[Buttercup responds with a punch in the face but Butch doges the attack]

Butch: wow you got temper problems

[Buttercup lands a kick to his gut and Butch goes flying]

(While the brunets fight and the redheads argue the blues come out of imagination land outside the bed and as all the other puffs and ruffs just watch them hover out the window talking about something)

Brick: son of a bitch I think they like each other

Butch: ima have to teach him something about being a man

Brick: nah chill I got a camera if they make out dude that's going to the news

Butch: I don't give two shits

[With that said butch zips and tackles Boomer into the ground]

Boomer: WTF DUDE

Butch: STFU BE A MAN WHY ARE YOU WITH A PUFF?

Boomer: uhhh I could do w/e I want so fuck off

[Butch tries to punch Boomer in the face but Boomer doges it and lands a punch of his own and gets Butch in the face]

Butch: mother fuking backstabbing son of a BITCH

[Butch zips and punches Boomer in the stomach then lands many blows to his face then bubbles starts crying]

Butch: STFU STUPID BLOND

[Then zaps bubbles with his laser vision]

(Boomer seeing this gets him furious)

Boomer: AHHHHHHHHHHHH UR A DEAD MAN BUTCH

[Boomer teleports behind Butch and then runs as fast as he can breaking all glass in a 10 mile radius then tackles Butch, Butch is sent flying and skipping the floor Boomer jumps on his back and uses him as a Skateboard riding him on the floor creating a rut in the ground then dose a kick flip with his body and then throws him into the floor creating a huge creator in the ground]

Brick: holy shit dude

(As Boomer hovers past astonished Brick)

Brick: why did you do that?

Boomer: he made fun of mah girl….

Blossom: your girl?????(Looks at Bubbles) Bubbles? What were you two doing in your little world???

Bubbles: uhhhhhhh

Brick: did you two uhhh ummm you know?

Buttercup: did you fuck each other?

(Blossom looks at her)

Buttercup: what some one had to say it

(Butch emerges from the creator and looks at them turns to buttercup and then just looks away)

(Cut to mojos lab)

(Butch stays in his energy shield to recover faster)

Brick: so dude why were you at the puffs house

(Boomer tells the story and at the end says)

Boomer: dude not only that but I got a present to take home

[Boomer digs into his pocket and revels some light blue panties]

Brick: dude…..you?

Boomer: yeah it was kick ass

Brick: HAHA you're the ruff dude but still u should have told us

Boomer: I didn't want 2 disappoint u bro

Brick: you're a dum ass

(Bick hits boomer on the back of his head)

Boomer: what was that for???

Brick: for being a dick shit

[Butch emerges from his energy shear and goes to get some soda]

Boomer: dude uhhh you ok???

Butch: im fine

Boomer (thinking): wow I went crazy all I remember is me saying something to brick….

Butch: you threw me pretty good back there

Boomer: hehe well u weren't bad yourself with those punches

[Suddenly a knock on the door and brick opens the door to see the PPG]

Brick: WTF

Blossom: are your brothers here??

Brick: yeah sure com in

[The PPG walk into mojos lair

Boomer: Bubbles wtf?

Butch: hey hwy hey why is gorgeous here

(Buttercup looks at butch and then turns away the same way he had done to her the day before)

Boomer: word what are you girls doing here

Buttercup: we can come when we want to blondie

Boomer: rrrrrrrrr

Blossom: we came to-

(she was interrupted by butch saying)

Butch: can it copperhead she was about to say something

Buttercup: nah I was done

Blossom: any way we came to see if he was ok ……sooo are you ok?

Butch: yeah

Boomer: hes still mad I kiked his ass though right?

Butch: stfu dude

[Everyone starts laughing]

Brick: hehe its all fun and games

Boomer: speaking of games LETS BRING THE HOUSE DOWN

End of chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

THROW YR HANDS UP PPL its mah new chap of a puff ruff reunion it's gonna be kick ass so yeah

(Previously)

Blossom: any way we came to see if he was ok ……sooo are you ok?

Butch: yeah

Boomer: he's still mad I kicked his ass though right?

Butch: stfu dude

[Everyone starts laughing]

Brick: hehe it's all fun and games

Boomer: speaking of games LETS BRING THE HOUSE DOWN

(Now)

PPG/RRB: GOOD IDEA BOOMER!!

Brick: word we can throw a block party since it's like a park around this volcano lab shit

Blossom: ok it's a plan we'll tell every one we know

Boomer: ill shout it out in the city

Butch: I could get drinks and shit

Brick: ok so we all good? LET'S GO

(The next day)

[The RRB wake up]

Boomer (rubbing his eyes): aww shit dude what time is it?

Brick: it's like seven in the morning

Boomer: WTF??? Why you wake me up then??

Brick: we gotta send flyers and shit

Boomer: FINE……….can u pass me a bagel?

Butch: catch

[Butch throws boomer a bagel

Boomer: thanks

[Boomer zips into the city and in the sky starts yelling

Boomer: PARTY AT MOJOS THE PPG WILL BE THERE HOSTED BY THE RRB

[On the floor Boomer sees Brick and Butch handing people flyers really fast]

(Cut to the PPG's house)

Blossom: common girls we have to go to school

Buttercup: GIMMI A SECOND

[Buttercup finishes eating and zips to her sisters]

Bubbles: what to you so long?

Buttercup: eating……

Blossom: it doesn't matter common

[The PPG zip to Pokey Oaks School]

Ms Keane: good morning girls how nice take your seats

PPG: yes Miss Keane

Blossom (whispering to her sisters): how are going to spread the word of the party?

Buttercup (whispering): easy

[Buttercup rips a piece of paper and writes "Party at mojos pass it down"]

(She throws it to Elmer who reads the note tells it to his table and then passes it to the next table)

Blossom: good trick

Buttercup: it's a classic

[The bell rings and Miss Keane says…]

Miss Keane: ok kids time for recess

(All the kids rush outside)

[The RRB is waiting for the PPG outside in the grassy area usually for football]

Brick: wtf took ya?

Blossom: uhhh we had class?

Butch: weak…..

Buttercup: I KNOW you know how hard it is to sit still with no action

Butch: that must suck…

Buttercup: it dose….

(Cut to Boomer and Bubbles on the side of the building)

Boomer: so wuzzza?

Bubbles: oh nothing….. (Turns away)

Boomer: what's wrong?

Bubbles: Mitch he's so mean to me

Boomer: hold on

[Boomer gets up]

Bubbles: where you going?

Boomer: oh nothing……just watch

[Boomer picks up a nearby football]

Bubbles: uhhhhhhh

Boomer: BUTCH

(Butch looks at Boomer)

Boomer: GO LONG DUDE

(Butch gets exited and zips to the other side of the park next to Mitch)

(Boomer throws the ball super hard and hits Mitch in the face who falls down really hard)

[Butch seeing this laughs his ass off]

Butch: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Mitch: OK WHOS THE ASS HOLE WHO THREW THIS

Boomer: my bad

Mitch: you think its funny Blondie?

Boomer: I sure do rag boy

Kids in the park: OHHHHHHHH

(The kids form a circle around them)

Brick: This is kick ass… Hey bitch got some popcorn?

Butch (his mouth full of popcorn) way ahead of you bro

Brick (reaches for some popcorn): well stop hogging it

(Cut to Mitch and Boomer)

Boomer: I bet I can kick you ass without even touching you

Mitch: AHHHHH

[Mitch charges at Boomer But with his sonic speed moves just before his fist touches him]

Boomer: aww and you were so close……..sorry

[Mitch charges at boomer again and Boomer yet again doges the attack]

Boomer: common you can do better then that

(Cut to brick and Butch)

Brick: this is so stupid (shouts at Boomer) DO SOMETHING FUNNY DUDE

Boomer (Shouting at Brick): Got it

[Mitch charges at Boomer yet again and Boomer trips him with his foot]

Mitch: OW

[Boomer then gives Mitch an atomic wedgie where he takes Mitch's under where and puts it over his head]

Brick and Butch (fall to the floor laughing): BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[Mitch embarrassed runs home]

Brick: HAHA dude Boomer HAHAHA that was kick ass HAHA

Boomer: that's what he gets for being mean to Bubbles

Brick: so you did it for your girl friend?

Boomer: uhhh

Brick: AWWW I thought you were having some rowdy ruff fun dude

Boomer: ill make it up to you

Brick: how

Boomer: I know u have the hotts for Blossom I could hook you up

Brick (turns red): uhhh I donno what u talking bout

Boomer: dude I saw u at night in the kitchen where you stashed a magazine of blossom in her bikini I im guessing you were beating off dude

Brick: STFU

[Brick pulls Boomer to the ally way]

Brick: dude u think

Boomer: I think….

Brick: tonight?

Boomer: yeah dude

Brick: fine

Boomer: just say the six words of life dude

Brick: igght

[Later at night at the party]

(All the kids in Townsville are there Brick is hanging out by the drinks Butch and Buttercups are at the arcades buttercup is winning him at the power puff game Bubbles and Boomer are making out over the dancing area and every one else is doing everything else)

[Bick walks over to Boomer and Bubbles]

(Brick turns Boomer around while he was making out)

Brick: DUDE

Boomer: I was in the middle of something dude

Brick: I thought u were gonna help me say the six words of life?

Boomer: let me finish

Brick: fine

[Boomer and Bubbles start making out again but Brick pulls Boomer away to the drinks]

Brick: what are the six words of life?

Boomer: will you go out with me are the six words of life

Brick: necessarily life?

Boomer: in English either get rejected or make out as I was getting into

Brick: btw where is Blossom?

Boomer: shez dancing her ass of…btw a girl dancing is easy dude plus shez alone just be like "want to dance" and dude who wants to dance alone so yeah

Brick: one prob bro

Boomer: yeah?

Brick I can't dance to this

Boomer: can u break dance?

Brick: we all can

Boomer: since im a kick ass person ima put on a break dance and you come out of no where and start doing a spinarooni or something then me and butch will come and we will like bring it down and the girls will come in and woo happily ever after

Brick: Ur the best bro

Boomer: I know

[Boomer goes to the DJ studio and puts yeah by usher]

Boomer: kick ass

[Brick goes into the crowd and starts break dancing Blossom starts watching with amusement and then Boomer and Butch come out of no where and do a back flip into the circle brick starts spinning on his head boomer starts a spinarooni and butch combines flips spins and break dance moves and makes it look cool Bubbles and Buttercup come and watch the RRB dance off Boomer and Butch let Brick win so he can his girl]

Brick: WOO

Boomer: kick ass Brick

Butch: good shit bro

Blossom: very nice Brick

Brick: thanks I-

[Brick is cut off by Boomer and Bubbles hovering past him and Boomer mouthing the words…]

Boomer: six words of life dude GO

Brick: ummm Blossom?

Blossom: yes Brick?

Brick: want to go out sometime?

Blossom: sure thing Brick

[Blossom kisses Brick on the cheek and Brick turns googely eyed]

(Boomer runs to Brick) \

Boomer: well dude?!?!?

Brick: she said yeah….

Boomer: WOO

Butch: what happened?

Boomer: Brick is going out with Blossom

Butch: DEAD ASS?!?!?!?

Boomer: YEAH

Butch: WOO

Boomer: ahh lets leave him here

Butch: yeah…..

[Boomer and Butch both shrug, Butch goes back to the arcades and Boomer goes back to making out with Bubbles]

[Next morning]

[The RRB wake up and Boomer says]

Boomer: yo Butch dude I think I got a hang over

Butch: there was beer

Boomer: yeah root beer

Butch: hoe much u drink?

Boomer: like fifty cans

Butch: good man

Boomer: me and Bubbles got it going

Butch: you guys did it last night

Boomer: yeah

Butch: she left in the morning?

[Boomer pull's the covers of his bed to his chest and revels Bubbles Sleeping on his chest]

Butch: so she slept over?

Boomer: you can say

Brick: uhhh dudes what time is it

[Brick looks over to Boomer and sees Bubbles]

Brick: oh hey Bubbles…..w8 WTF IS SHE DOING HERE

Butch: there was a privet party in Boomers pants only for her

Brick: oh uhhh w/e

(Cut to Boomer and Bubbles)

Boomer: wake up sleepy head

Bubbles: I don't wanna

Boomer: Ur late for school

Bubbles: OH SHIT

(She hovers in the air)

Boomer: SNAP

(He closes the door)

Bubbles: why did you close the door?

[Boomer points to her cloths on the floor

Bubbles (turns red): hehe sorry

[Bubbles puts her cloths on quickly and then Boomer says]

Boomer: Today's Saturday

Bubbles: YOU TRICED ME

Boomer: hey its breakfast time

Bubbles: fine….

[Bubbles and Boomer walk down the stairs and she sees Butch frying bacon and Brick Making waffles]

Brick: BOOMER GET UR ASS OVER HERE WE NEED HELP

Bubbles: I could help too

Brick: ok

Boomer: hey Bubbles take the plates out will ya?

Bubbles: sure

[Boomer helps with the other stuff and soon breakfast is served]

(The boys act like they haven eaten in years and just eat everything they can shove into their mouths while bubbles takes her time Boomer looks at her)

Boomer (with his mouth full): not hungry Bubbles?

Bubbles: in just talking my time

(Boomer shrugs)

[Within seconds the RRB eat everything on the table leaving Bubbles a waffle and two pieces of bacon]

[The RRB set out a long burp and go to watch some TV]

Bubbles: ill see you later Boomie

Boomer: aww common stay

Bubbles: sorry I have to prepare Blossom for her date with Brick

Boomer: WORD


	4. Chapter 4

WOO 4th chapter have fun reading

(Previously)

[Within seconds the RRB eat everything on the table leaving Bubbles a waffle and two pieces of bacon]

[The RRB set out a long burp and go to watch some TV]

Bubbles: ill see you later Boomie

Boomer: aww common stay

Bubbles: sorry I have to prepare Blossom for her date with Brick

Boomer: WORD

(Now)

Brick: Oh Shit I forgot

Butch: just be your self I guess

Brick: so go like this?

Boomer: take a shower dude

Butch: the first impression is supposed to be a good one

Boomer: But act like your self

Butch: and al-

Brick: ALRIGHT

Butch: fine ass hole I guess you don't need help from the luuuuv doctor

Boomer: wtf? You don't even have a bitch so im the luv doctor

[Butch and Boomer argue and Brick says]

Brick: HEY FAGS

(Boomer and Butch shut up)

Brick: you dudes gonna help or what?

Boomer: take a shower first

Butch: word u gatto be clean

Boomer: btw none of that hogging all the food down ur neck shit ok?

Brick: I was thinking movies

Butch: she has to pick the movie and you gatto pay dude

Boomer: word...share the popcorn and buy drinks for both you dudes

Brick: why one popcorn?

Boomer: cause you peeps eat together and then you grab her hand of w/e and then make out and PERFECT

Brick: ok so Boomer

Boomer: yeah?

Brick: cologne me…

Boomer: THAT'S WHAT IM TALKIN ABOUT

[While Boomer and Butch get ready for Bricks date Blossom is getting ready for hers]

Blossom (holding two identical dresses): witch one looks better?

Buttercup: they look exactly the same dum ass

[Blossom looks at Butter cup with a blank expression then the dresses]

Blossom: true…….

Bubbles: just be yourself

Buttercup: yeah and where you guys going anyway?

Blossom: I donno

Bubbles: its ok I see it his face that he likes you

Buttercup: and never forget

Bubbles and Buttercup: DON'T BE BITCHY

Blossom: ok ok ok

[Later]

Bubbles: done

(Cut to RRB house)

Boomer: done

Brick: w8 dude I don't wanna go alone

Boomer: I knew it ill be with Bubbles right behind you but you wont notice

Brick: thanks dude

[Later]

(Brick picks up Blossom from her house and Boomer and Bubbles are at least a bock away with Butch and Buttercup)

Brick: so hey Blossom

Blossom: hello Brick

Brick: so where you wanna go today?

Blossom: movies?

Brick: what movie you wanna watch?

Blossom: ill see what they have

Brick: ok

Boomer: so far so good huh Bubbles

Bubbles: yeah

[At the movies they decided to watch a comedy and brick buys two sodas and one huge popcorn]

(they go inside the theater and Boomer and Bubbles sit a few rows behind them Butch and Buttercup wanted to watch a action movie so they left)

[Boomer sees Brick in not making a move so he throws a popcorn at him Brick looks back and Boomer Mouths the words Grab her hand when shez about to take some popcorn but play it off good]

(Blossom reaches for some popcorn and so dose Brick who "by accident" grabs her hand)

Brick: oh sorry

Blossom: its ok

(Cut to Boomer and Bubbles)

Boomer: shit that didn't work

[Bubbles throw some popcorn at Blossom]

(Blossom turns)

[Bubbles mouths the words]

Bubbles: lean you head on his shoulder

(Blossom dose as instructed and she notices Brick smiles at her)

(cut to Bubbles and Boomer)

Bubbles: yay!!!

Boomer oh yeah….

[Boomer throws the empty popcorn container at Brick]

(Brick looks at Boomer and rubs hid head)

Boomer: put your hand around her

[Brick dose as instructed and he notices Blossom snuggle aginsed him

Boomer (whispers to Bubbles): our work here is done

(As Boomer and Bubbles leave Boomer takes out a camera and waits for the big moment and in a few seconds they kiss and Boomer snaps a picture and Brick and Blossom look back and Boomer and Bubbles run away bursting into laughter)

[Butch and Buttercup where waiting outside the room and Boomer shows them the picture and Butch and Buttercup laugh their asses off]

Butch: you see Bricks face HAHAHAHAHAHA

Boomer: hell yeah HAHAHAHAHAH

Bubbles: that's mean guys

Boomer: b-b-but it's so funny HAHAHAHAHAH

Butch: HAHAHAHA good snap shot bro

Boomer: thanks

Buttercup: so now what?

Boomer and Butch: WHO WANTS TO PLAY SOME FOOT BALL

(Boomer rushes home takes a football and returns)

Butch: let's go to the park

[Boomer, Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup zip to the park]

Boomer: sooo boys vs. girls or blues vs. greens

Buttercup: boys vs. girls

Butch: BRING IT ONNNNN!!!!

[Boomer tosses Buttercup the ball]

Boomer: kick it

Buttercup: with pleasure….

[Buttercup kicks the ball really far]

Butch: I GOT IT…I GOT IT

(Butch grabs the ball and starts running

He passes the fifty yard line then gets talked by Bubbles)

Boomer: HIKE

(Boomer starts running and zips and breaks all glass in a 10 mile radius)

Boomer: WOO TOUCHDOWN

Buttercup: HEY NO POWERS

Boomer: fine….

(Boomer goes back to the fifty yard line)

Boomer: HIKE

[Butch hikes the ball to boomer]

[Boomer starts walking back and rifles the ball to Butch and Butch scores a touchdown]

Butch: WOOOO THE CAMP IS HERE PPL THE CAMP IS HERE

[Meanwhile after the movie]

Brick: that was a good movie

Blossom: yeah it was

Brick: so wanna go over my house play some video games or something?

Blossom: ok

[Meanwhile]

Boomer: WOO ANOTHER TOUCHDOWN FOR TEAM ROWDY RUFF

Bubbles: dam we stink its sixteen zip

Buttercup: I didn't expect them to be this good

Butch: we play this all day

Boomer: don't forget street hockey

Butch: and video games

Boomer: true….true

Butch: sooo you dudes wanna play some video games?

Boomer: what game?

Butch: you and Bubbles can play kissy face

Buttercup: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

Boomer: stfu it's not funny

Bubbles: common Boomie

Boomer: C'ya guys

Butch: were ya going?

Boomer: arcades…..

Butch/Buttercup: W8 UP!!!!!

(Cut PPG house)

Blossom: AWWW MAN

Brick: hehehe had enough Bloss?

Blossom: ill get you…….

Brick: hehe in your dreams

(The Red heads are playing Call of Duty World at War)

Blossom: HEY

Brick: what??

Blossom: I just exploded

Brick: uhhh grenade???

Blossom: that's it…….

Brick: WHAT HOW I DIE????

Blossom: uhhh I sniped you

Brick: aww man….

[At the arcades]

[Buttercup and Bubbles are playing Dance Dance Revolution and Boomer and Butch are playing man hunt]

(One hour later)

Boomer: ok let's go dudes

Butch: word all the machines are jammed…

Bubbles: how???

Boomer: over flow of quarters…

(The Blue and Green puff's and ruff's zip home)

[One hour later at the mojos lab]

(Brick returns with his face full of lips stick

Boomer (try's to copy Bricks voice): WER THE FUCK WER YOU

Brick: I was with Blossom

Butch: what happened

Brick: well we…..

END OF CHAP FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

OMGGGGG chapter 5 I dedicate it to mah friends if you want to know who specifically go 2 my profile so any way chapter 5 WOO

(Previously)

(The Blue and Green puff's and ruff's zip home)

[One hour later at the mojos lab]

(Brick returns with his face full of lips stick

Boomer (try's to copy Bricks voice): WER THE FUCK WER YOU

Brick: I was with Blossom

Butch: what happened?

Brick: well we…..

(Now)

Brick: well we went to some club

Boomer/Butch: AND?!?!?!?!?

Brick: and ass you can see by the amount of lip marks on my face we made out

Butch: oh wow…….

Brick: well it was fun…

(Cut to PPG house)

Buttercup: BLOSSOM

Blossom: what?

Bubbles/Buttercup: SPILL IT

Blossom: well after the movie we went to some club we danced and stuff then we made out

Buttercup: that's it??

Blossom: HEY IT WUZ fun….

(Back to RRB house)

Brick: so what you dudes want to do

Boomer (with his mouth full of candy): I say we go ride some roller coasters

Brick: we could bring the girls

Butch: what's the point of rollercoaster's when we go that speed every day

Brick: yeah but the drops are fun

Butch: but when the slope comes ur balls hurt or that weird feeling

Boomer: true….

[The RRB looks at each other]

RRB: WHO CARES!!!

(RRB zip to the PPG house)

[Professor opens door]

Professor: OMFG THE RRB

Brick: calm ur nuts down

Boomer: yeah we are good now

Professor: ok come in

Bubbles: who came??

(Bubbles looks their room and sees the boys)

Bubbles: THE BOYS ARE HERE

[Bubbles and Blossom tackle Brick and Boomer down]

Boomer: hehe HEY take it easy

Brick: you guys want to ride some rollercoaster's

Buttercup: what's the point?

Boomer: I bet you and Butch are just scared saying what's the point?

Butch: alright Blondie lets go

[They zip to the amusement park]

Boomer: OMG they finally finished the ride

Brick: which one??

Boomer: the atom drop

Butch: so?

Boomer: it's like kind da ka but 4million times bigger

Brick: LET'S GO

(Butch and Buttercup seem nervous)

Boomer: I CALL FIRST ROW

Brick: fuk you I already called shotgun on first row

Boomer: but I called dibs

Brick: you get first seat next deal??

Boomer: fine

[Brick and Blossom sit in first row then its Boomer and Bubbles and last is Butch and Buttercup]

(While going up)

Boomer: yo Brick

Brick: yeah???

Boomer: when we go down……HOLD ON TO YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN

Brick: LOL I will

[The rollercoaster is now at the tip]

Brick: GET READY

(The rollercoaster goes super fast and Boomer raises his hands in the air Bubbles is holding on Brick is yelling wooo and Blossom is just hanging on and Buttercup and Butch in the back shit their pants and hug each other and yell)

Boomer: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO

Brick: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buttercup/Butch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(At the end of the ride the PPG and RRB walk out)

Boomer (pumping his fists in the air): that….was…..KICKS ASS

Brick: it was awesome

(Butch and Buttercup are still walking out shivering with fright)

Brick: let's go see the picture

(The PPG and RRB run to the booth close by)

Brick: lol look at boomer he's like weeew

Boomer: HAHAHAHA look at Butch and Buttercup! HAHAHAH

(Brick looks at Butch and Buttercup closing their eyes and hugging each other)

Brick/Boomer/Blossom/Bubbles: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[Butch and Buttercup look at the picture]

Butch: uhhhhhh

Buttercup (embarrassed): hehe…

Boomer: HAHA how much for the picture HAHA

Booth guy: five dollers

Boomer: here's twenty

[They all continue laughing at them]

Boomer: hahaha dudes me and bubbles are going over our house Cya dudes

[And with that the blues zip off]

Brick: common Bloss lets leave there love birds alone hahaha

[The reds zip off]

Buttercup: great now what?

Butch: we could go to the arcade or the football game

Buttercup: ok let's go to the game

[The Greens zip to the football game]

[Boomer and Bubbles reach mojos lair]

Boomer: Bubbles this is our house now cuz we tricked the place out

Bubbles: oh common lemmi see

(Boomer opens the door and RRB posters are everywhere a plasma TV all video systems millions of games and three rooms that say Boomer Brick and Butch)

Bubbles: this is your room?

[Boomer zips in front of her]

Boomer: hehe you can't come in right now….

Bubbles: why??

[Bubbles gives him the LOOK]

Boomer: fine…..

[Boomer lets Bubbles in and she sees a dark blue room with a poster of Bubbles in her bikini on the wall and a computer next to a TV and some toys]

Bubbles (stands next to her life sixed picture of her in a bikini): in a bikini???

Boomer: what????

Bubbles: HAHAHA

Boomer: so what do you want to do?

[Bubbles and Boomer exchange looks]

(Moments later they are playing video games)

Bubbles: aww man I died again

Boomer: hehe it's all about skill

[Brick and Blossom go to the carnival]

Blossom: let's get some cotton candy!!

Brick: alright

[After that they go onto the bumper cars]

Blossom: hey Brick...

Brick: yeah?

Blossom: I bet I can kick ur butt in the arcades now

Brick: BRING IT ON!!!

[Brick and Blossom rush to the arcade and play the PPG game Brick plays as well… Brick and Blossom plays as well...Blossom]

(One minute later)

Brick: FUK

Blossom: in your face

Brick: lucky….

Blossom: let's play again then….

Brick: ok lets

[They play again and brick loses yet again]

Brick: they cheated me!!!

Blossom: one more?

Brick: ur on...

[They play again and Brick finally wins]

Brick: in your mouth

Blossom: I let you win

Brick: yeah rite

[They play again and Brick losses]

(While walking from the arcade)

Blossom: told you I can beat you

Brick: you will speak of this….to no one…

Blossom: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

(Cut to Butch and Buttercup)

Butch: OMFG that was a awesome touchdown

Buttercup: yeah he crossed the whole team

Butch: uhhhhhh Buttercup?

Buttercup: yeah?

Butch: you waanna go out sometime??

Buttercup: ok why not

Butch (thinking): WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[After the game the PPG and RRB meet at Mojos or now the RRB's house]

(A sudden knock on the door is herd)

Boomer: I GOT IT

[Mojo is outside and says]

Mojo: im back from the hospital...And can't even remember why I was there in the first place but here I am

RRB: well your going back!!!

[The RRB close in on Mojo]

Mojo: aww shit

[The RRB beat the living shit out of Mojo again]

[Later]

Blossom: well bye guys we have to go its late

Buttercup: common bubbles…..

[No response from Bubbles]

Blossom: where is she?

(Meanwhile)

[Boomer and Bubbles are making out on the kitchen floor]

Brick: oh there you guys are

Blossom: common Bubbles let's go

Boomer: HEY w8 we were in the middle of something here

Blossom: make out all you want tomorrow we have to go

Boomer: rrrr…..

Bubbles: uhhhhhh I guess ill see you later Boomie

Boomer: bye Bubbles

[The RRB fly them home and they go back and watch some TV]

Boomer: im going to bed dudes

Brick: word…

Butch: peace dudes

[Boomer locks his door then crawls under the bed and enters his magic world and says]

Boomer: I aint going to bed….

[Boomer meets Bubbles then he wakes up]

Boomer: huh what huh?

(Boomer shits his pants when he sees HIM out side his window)

Boomer: OMFG A MOTHA FUKING SHE-MALE OMG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	6. Chapter 6

Omfg well I had a vote 2 see if I should describe da love making scene in my story and 6/5 wins sooo yeah its going to get uhhhhhh juicy lol I DEDICATE THIS CHAP 2 MA BROS SELVER AND BB and don't forget Kayla Kelsey and serina hope u dudes and dudetts like it!!

(Previously…)

[The RRB fly them home and they go back and watch some TV]

Boomer: im going to bed dudes

Brick: word…

Butch: peace dudes

[Boomer locks his door then crawls under the bed and enters his magic world and says]

Boomer: I aint going to bed….

[Boomer meets Bubbles then he wakes up]

Boomer: huh what huh?

(Boomer shits his pants when he sees HIM outside his window)

Boomer: OMFG A MOTHA FUKING SHE-MALE OMG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Now)

[Boomer wakes up]

Boomer: AHHHHH (looks around) oh…it was only a dream…

HIM: or was it???

Boomer: AHHHHHHH

(Boomer wakes up from his dreams once more finally finding himself in the real world)

Boomer: oh shit……

[Brick and Butch break through the door]

Butch: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?1

Brick: that's my line

Butch: oh ok RE DO

[Brick and Butch break through the door again...]

Brick: WHAT HAPPENED

Boomer: I saw him

Brick: him who

Butch: I think he's talking about HIM him

Brick: HIM HIM?!?!?!

Boomer: yeah uhh HIM HIM

Brick: oh snap we got to act fast….

Butch: what we do??

Brick: since it's like 7 in da morning I say… BOOMER GO BUY STUFF FOR BREAKFAST!!!

[After breakfast]

(The boys are playing a RRB game]

Boomer: woo ima BEAST

Brick: no I am u just DIED

Butch: WTF????

Brick: YES I JUST DID THE SUPER SECRET VITAL ULTIMATE ONE HIT KILLER SUPED DUPER MEGA ULTRA KICKASS COMBO MOVE…….NOW SAY IT

Butch/Boomer: hell no u wer pressing buttons randomly it was luck u found the SUPER SECRET VITAL ULTIMATE ONE HIT KILLER SUPED DUPER MEGA ULTRA KICKASS COMBO MOVE

Brick yeah rite im king of this game WOO

Boomer: why am I here??

Butch: wadda ya mean??

Boomer: I have to go

Brick: where to go play kissy face with bubbles???

[Brick and butch laugh and high five each other]

Boomer (thinking): ass holes….

Butch: HEY BRICK

Brick: yeah butch?

Butch: what do u call a blond girl with pigtails?

Brick: I donno…?

Butch: A BLOWJOB WITH HANDELBARS!!!!!!

Brick/Butch: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAH

Boomer: ARRRRRAAHHHHHHHHHHHGH

[Boomer walks over to the door walks out slams the door mad hard that the door flys out and hits Brick and Butch]

(Brick throws part of the broken door at Boomer)

[Boomer looks back and glares at them]

Butch: wow ive never seen pretty boy here that mad…

Brick: HA!! Blodie here cant do shit to us!!!

(Boomer makes his fists so tight his skin is about to tear)

Brick: that loser plays with toys and dude hes like a freaking girl hahaha-

(he wuz cut off by Boomer Punching him right in the face)

[Boomer let out all his anger all at once his eyes turnd black and he was punching like crazy at brick and he would of kept going unless Butch held him back]

Boomer (mad as hell): LET ME GO BUTCH OR YOUR NEXT U FAGOT

Butch: DUDE BRICK TOLD U NOT TOFUCK WITH HIM!!!

[Brick saw Boomer was about to break free so he flew the fastest he could]

Boomer: AHHHHHHHHH

Butch: WTF?!?!?!?!

(a weird force pushed Butch off Boomer)

Butch: hes like Possesed!!!!  
(Boomer rushed at Brick leaving a black mist instead of a darck blue streak)

Brick: FUCK

(Boomer kocked Brick down from air and plunged him into the concrete below and then he gets a mouth full of fist and a dark energy starts to form around Boomer)

[Luckily the PPG were at a nearby store to witness this]

Bubbles: whats happening to Boomie…

Blossom: hes GOING MAD!!

Buttercup: ill teach him a lesson he wont forget…..

[Buttercup zips to Boomer with a fist but Boomer sticks out his elbow and Buttercup gets hit in the face and is sent flying back to the store…

Blossom: WOAH

[Bubbles zips in front of Boomer and starts to plead to him]

Bubbles: Boomer….wha wha why?

Boomer (with a deamon voice): BACK OFF BITCH

[Bubbles starts to cry]

Boomer(snaps out of it): Bubbles? Im sorry AHHHHHHHHHHHH

[the dark energy comes back but the proffeser luckily had some antidote x and threw it on him]

(Boomer faites and wakes up in the PPG's house on a bed in the proffesers lab)

Boomer: what happed did I miss the touchdown??

(every one looks at boomer amased and in shock)

Boomer: what??

Butch: DUDE U DON'T REMEMBER?!?!?!

Bubbles: u called me a Bitch

[Bubbles walks over to Boomer and smacks him]

Boomer: HEY

Brick: DUDE WTF U COULD OF KILLED ME BACK THERE

Boomer: what I do?!?!?!?

(The proffeser punches Boomer in the face)

Boomer: wtf???

(he hits him again)

Boomer: STOP

(and again)

Boomer(gets deamon voice): FUCK OFF

Butch: look at ur idiot boy friend (and hits Bubbles)

Boomer(gets dark energy): AHHHHHHHHHH

(blossom quickly pours antidote x on him)

Boomer: wha???

Brick: ok wtf??

Proffeser: it seems as if Boomer is Possesed by something…

Brick(whispers): him……

Blossom: huh???

Brick: Bomer had a dream of HIM once

Proffeser: THAT'S IT BOOMER IS FAST ABE TO TELEPORT AND HAS NOW SUPIRIOR STRENGH HIM POSSESED BOOMER

Bubbles: that's mean….

Butch: stfu Blond(hits bubbles behind head)

Boomer(deamon voice) BETTER NOT DO THAT BUTCH!!!

Butch: OK OK SRRY JEEZ

Proffeser: so when hes mad only ok while I find out how to un posses him try to make feel happy always because don't get him mad because then HIM can get full control over him

PPG/RRB: GOT IT!!!

(one hour later Butch and Buttercup are playing video games Brick and Blossom are showing of their smartness to each other and Boomer is teaching Bubbles how to sk8)

Boomer: and that's how you do an Ollie

Bubbles: cool but lets go in the bedroom

Boomer: uhhhhhh ok!!!

(in the bedroom)

Bubbles: I know how to make you fell the ultimate pleasure

(Bubbles pushes Boomer to the bed, and sits him down, then gets on her knees in front of him)

Bubbles: You know Boomer, after u fainted earlier, Brick and Butch told us how you first got mad, they told me about the blonde being a blow job with handle bars, so Boomie, grab your handle bars.

Boomer: WHAT!!!... are you serious?, your not mad bout that joke??, and you are actually gonna give me a blow job??

Bubbles: Yes im serious Boomie, Im not mad about that joke, its true isn't it? Hehe(talkin all sexy like and workin the eyelashes)

Boomer: Guess its true babe, go for it, this is gonna be KIKASS!!!

(Bubbles gets on her knees in front of Boomer and pulls his pants off, then she pulls his boxers off, which had "lets talk about sex"……. "sex sex sex sex sex sex sex" on them, it was kinda funny haha.)

Bubbles: wow, hes so big (thought Bubbles) hope my mouth can take it

Boomer: u like? Haha

Bubbles: I LOVE!! Now Boomie, grab thoughs handle bars. (as she bent her head over Boomers dick)

Boomer: Oh fuck this is gonna be good, ooooo yaaaaa (as Bubbles slowly licked the head of his dick, she licked the tip and stroked the shaft sendin him through a world of sensations, then Bubbles took the head in her mouth and sucked realllll slow to make Boomer harder, then she deep throated him and start suckin reallllllllly fast causin him to squirm in kikass feelingness, Bubbles had a feelin he was comin to close so she stopped and slowly took his dick out.)

Boomer: Whaaa….. why you stop babe??

Bubbles: because Boomie, its your turn (she said while she got up onto the bed and layed down)

Boomer: But first we gotta get rid of all this clothes babe (he said while he took off Bubbles skirt and her baby blue thong, and then took off the rest of his clothes, he got close to Bubbles pussy and gave a biiiiiiig lick)

Bubbles: OH MY FUCKIN HORNY WET ASS GOD!!!!!(she screamed) uuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh this feels soooooooooooooo good!!!!(Boomer was really lickin her pussy now

Boomer: Damn, you taste good woman (he said while lickin her up gooooood,

Bubbles: Oh my god, that was mad hot, but now its time to really fuck, ive always wanted to try cowgirl (so Bubbles set Boomer down on the bed, on his back, and straddled his dick, she waved one hand in the air and rode his cock like a cowgirl, she was bouncin on him and Boomer grabbed her boobs and squeezed them as she rode him, Boomer then flipped her over and began to fuck her sooooo hard she was moanin and screamin like a bitch, Bubbles was getting close again and orgasmed her second time, that set Boomer over da freakin edge and he blew his wad into her tight ass pussy.

Boomer: UUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!( yelled Boomer as he cummed) we gotta do this more often! (he said as he fell right next to Bubbles and began to kiss her and make-out with her, he wrapped his arms around her and said how freakin awesome that was. Then they both fell asleep next to each other, naked, and Boomer still inside Bubbles)

(meanwhile)

Butch: AWW FUCK MAN I LOST AGAIN

Buttercup: hehe u cant beat me!!!

Butch: oh yeah???

Buttercup: BRING IT

(in the kitchen)

Brick: well I know 32 different languages!!!

Blossom: I can write in 63 languages!!!

Brick: well my martial arts is better than yours!!!!

Blossom: who needs martial arts when you have the strength to stay still on a bamboo pole in the middle of the ocean!!

(back to Butch and BC)

Butch: well ima go upstairs and go get Boomer we should be leaving and thx for teaching me the super secret vital ultimate super duper monster combo move!!!

Buttercup: its ok just kick some but!!!

(Butch walks up stars and hears snoring and he thinks Boomer is sleeping)

Butch: Yo Boomer, wazzaa……… WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?!?!

Boomer: huh, whaaaa…., oh shit, hey butch, umm, as Borat would say, Me and Bubbles makeeh the sexy time!

OK PPL IF U DIDENT LIKE DA JUCIY PART BETTWEEN BOOMER AND BUBBLES CUZ I HIERD A PROFFESINAL FOR DIS SHIT SO FUCK U……..AND UR MOMS lol jk nuttin on da moms


	7. Chapter 7

OMFG CHAP7 ALREDY?!?!?!?!?!? WOW IM GOOD LOL I dedicate this to ma BRO Avatarplaya and don't forget BrickBoy also da Babes lol u know um , Nileyluv4ever,IHEART YAMI THOSE ARE MA BEST BUDS!!

(PERVIOUSLY)

Brick: well I know 32 different languages!!!

Blossom: I can write in 63 languages!!!

Brick: well my martial arts are better than yours!!!!

Blossom: who needs martial arts when you have the strength to stay still on a bamboo pole in the

Middle of the ocean!!

(Back to Butch and BC)

Butch: well ima go upstairs and go get Boomer we should be leaving and thx for teaching me the

Super secret vital ultimate super duper monster combo move!!!

Buttercup: it's ok just kick some but!!!

(Butch walks up stars and hears snoring and he thinks Boomer is sleeping)

Butch: Yo Boomer, wazzaa……… WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?!?!

Boomer: huh, whaaaa…., oh shit, hey butch, umm, as Borat would say, Me and Bubbles makeeh the

sexy time!

(Now)

(Brick ruses in because he herd Butch scream)

Brick: WHAT HAPPENED HERE ….OMFG WTF!!!

Blossom: whuts with the ruckus?.....BUBBLES WTF ARE YOU DOING????

Buttercup: O…M…F….G BUBBLES WTF???

Bubbles: uhh can I change then we discuss??

Boomer: I got a felling that a ass whopping is coming…..

Brick: U GOT THAT RIGHT DUDE

(Back at the RRB House)

Boomer: ok ive had sex before why u dudes so tight??

Brick: we aint…

Butch: we had 2 pretend so the girls wont be like WTF u don't care??

Brick: YEAH DUDE U FUCKED HER GOOD I BET

Boomer: heheh haha uhh

Butch: so dude

Boomer: yeah

Butch: DUDE I GIVE U PROPS MAN

Brick: HEHE I heard that bitch moaning from down the stairs that's why I made a bull shit argument with Blossom

Butch: Dude I bet in a week from now ima tap ma bitchis ass mad hard dude

Brick: good luck bro

Boomer: dude ur gonna go hardcore!!

Butch: yeah ima make her ass crack 20 times larger!!

RRB: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Boomer: HAHAHEHE dude ima go to bed

Butch: ur gonna go another round with Bubbles??

Boomer: NOOO FUK U GUYS ALL NIGHTER?!?!?!

Brick/Butch: HELL FUKING YEAH

Brick: BRING OUT THE CANDY ROOT BEER AND THE TV REMOTE!!

Butch/Boomer: HELL YEAH

(Meanwhile)

Him: is everyone here???

Everyone: yes

(Him has invited all of the major villains in the underworld Mojo, Fuzzy, princess, the gang green gang. And the PowerPunk Girls)

Him: we all have one mission DESTOY THE TRATIOR RRB AND THERE BITCHY GF'S THE PPG GO

Brat: wow I here Boomer is hawt

Berserk: yeah right he aint shit compared to Brick

Brute: HAAAHA both u whores are wrong Butch is the man to fuck

(back at the RRB)

Boomer: OMG

Brick: WHAT????

Boomer: WE R OUT OF JAWBREAKERS

[Suddenly the PPnkG Burst through the front door]

Berserk: Hello Boys

Brick: WHO U BITCHIS??

Berserk: WE R THE POWERPUNK GIRLS

Brick: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO U ARE UR GOING TO HELL

(Brick zips to Berserk and punches her in the face)

Brat: hey cutie lets go to the room over there and have some fun

Boomer: uhh ummm uhh

Brat: cammon u know u want to….

Boomer: No WAY U SLUTTY BITCH

(Boomer punches brat in the face and the dark energy flows around him)

Brute: HEY TOUGH GUY

Butch: WATCHA WANT U PUNK ASS BITCH?!?!?!

Brute: SUCK MY DICK

Butch: OMFG SHE MALE!!!

(Butch Punches brute in the face)

(Cut to Boomer and brat)

Brat: OW FUCK U HITTING A CHICK

Boomer (energy disappears): oh im sorry

(Boomer keels down to help brat who is on the floor but she gets him and kisses him on the lips)

Brat: so now do u want to go in a room?

Boomer (dark energy/demon voice): NO WAY BITCH

Brat: ok let's go in this one w8 WHAT

(Boomer punches brat in the face which causes her to fly to the other side of the house Boomer charges at her and then kicks her in the stomach and then gave multi punches to her face but she counters with a kick to his midsection witch doesn't seem as if it did any damage to him Boomer then Grabs her by her long ass pig tails and throws her on to the ground and then laser visions her and she yells and then she faints Boomer then gets relived from the dark energy and then falls to the floor uncouncise brick on the other hand is getting an even fight with berserk. Brick first Punches her in the face and berserk counters with a heat ray to his arm Brick now furious kicks her in the midsection then knees her in the face then while she's on the floor he keeps kicking her in the stomach until she stopped moving Butch and Brute were fighting furiously throwing each other brute punches butch in the face which he counters with a elbow to her face she kicks him in the midsection but Butch head butts her and she is sent flying Butch then takes advantage and keeps punching her in the face until she goes uncaunsince)

Brick: woah u some crazy ass bitchis

Butch: not bad looking though right Boomer?

Brick: Boomer?!?!?!

Butch: oh snap!!

(Boomer is seen on the floor bleeding)

Brick: uhh what do we do?!?!?!

Butch: I KNOW!!!!

(Butch smacks Boomer)

Boomer: ow man wtf Ahh my arm…

Brick: dude next time u fall don't fall on the huge glass pices ok??

Boomer: ok….

[later]

Berserk: huh wtf??

(The PPnkG are found in mojos laier tied and they were pournd with antidote x so they don't try to fight)

Brick: ok rule one u will answer all of out motha fuking questions or elce…

PPnkG: GULP!!

Butch: now what ?

Brick: we ask questions then hit them so they don't lie…

Boomer: ok!!

(Boomer walks over to Brat)

Boomer: WHAT COLOR ARE MY BOXERS?!?!?! (smacks Brat)

Brick: NOT LIKE THAT

Berserk: ok dumshits we were sent by HIM and so wer every other villin in townsvill to destroy you dudes and the powerpuff girls dose that answer you questions ass wipes???

Butch: STFU (punches Berserk)

Brick: ok well uhh ur free to go but u wont get ur powers in a few days…

(the RRB untie the PPnkG)

Brat: now where??

Berserk: uhh I donno rob some houe or something

Butch: hey dumasses u got no powers go be bums and sleep in the park

(Butch slams the door at the PPnkG)

Boomer: well uhh that wuz well weird…..

Brick they might have been hawt but hey they tried to kill us!!

Boomer: well uhh now its like 7 in da morning sooo breakfast??

Butch: yeah

Brick: well uhh we gatto tell the girls after breakfast

Boomer (mouth full of waffles): yeah dude

(the RRb zip to the PPG house and the PPG great them with kisses Boomer couldent talk because Bubbles was making out with him like crazy I mean they were like sucking each others faces off)

Boomer: MMMMM Bubbles calm down

Bubbles :whats wrong Boomie

Boomer: never mind

(Boomer and Bubbles make out like crazy again)

Brick: ok then ill do the honers well the PPnkG attaked us today

Blossom: realy?

Butch: yeah but hehehe we whooped ther asses

Buttercup: good job babe

Boomer well now we know that every one is after us……..

PPG: awwwwwww crap…………..

OK so I guess the action made up for the porno in the last chapter lol THX R&R PLZ


	8. Chapter 8

WEW chap 8 dudes and dudetts I dedicate this chap 2 my BEST FRIEND KAYLA because hey she wuz having a rough week sooo ENJOY PEOPLE

(Previously)

Boomer: well uhh that wuz well weird…..

Brick they might have been hawt but hey they tried to kill us!!

Boomer: well uhh now it's like 7 in da morning sooo breakfast??

Butch: yeah

Brick: well uhh we gatto tell the girls after breakfast

Boomer (mouth full of waffles): yeah dude

(the RRb zip to the PPG house and the PPG great them with kisses Boomer couldn't talk because Bubbles was making out with him like crazy I mean they were like sucking each other's faces off)

Boomer: MMMMM Bubbles calm down

Bubbles: whats wrong Boomie

Boomer: never mind

(Boomer and Bubbles make out like crazy again)

Brick: ok then I'll do the honors well the PPnkG attacked us today

Blossom: really?

Butch: yeah but hehehe we whooped there asses

Buttercup: good job babe

Boomer well now we know that everyone is after us……..

PPG: awwwwwww crap…………..

(Now)

Blossom: well we have to watch each other's backs

Butch: well I know whos behind ima be lookin at (looks over to BC)

Buttercup: haha right back at ya

Brick: no joking dudes we gatto kick some punk ass bitchis off and don't forget every other villain in Townsville!

Boomer that's gonna be tough

Blossom: who cares when we all work as a team we would be unstoppable

Buttercup: yeah I can't w8 to kick mojos ass some more

Bubbles: I wanna teach Brat a lesson she won't forget…..

Boomer: uhhhhhh feisty

Bubbles: you bet

(Mean while)

Him: well good for you to join us again PPnkG

[PPnkG walk in the underworld all bruised and cut and beat up from their encounter from the RRB]

Mojo: wow u girls got beaten by the RRB

Berserk: STFU OR ELCE

Mojo: GULP!

Him: was it according to plan??

Brat: yeah I made him seriously mad he whopped mah ass as if I wuz a rag doll or…I don't even have an expression for it!!

Him: good but remember it's gonna pay off

PPnkG: YEAH WE KNOW

Him: NOW I WANT THE REST OF YOU TO GO AND BEAT THE RRB

Villains: RIGHT

(Mean while back in Pokey Oaks Playground)

[Boomer and Bubbles are sitting by the wall as usual]

Boomer: so hey Bubbles how was skewl?

Bubbles: its good but it would better if you were there…

Boomer: NO WAY IM GOING 2 SKEWL

Bubbles: aww cammon!!

Boomer: well…I got no parents #1……

Bubbles: #2?

Boomer: Well you know I don't wanna wake up early and do shit

(Suddenly brick rushes to them)

Brick: DUDE THE VILLINS ARE MAKING HAVIC IN TOWNSVILL

Boomer: let's go!!

[The RRB and PPG arrive in Townsville and see Mojo fuzzy princess along with monsters and other villains destroying everything]

Brick: Boomer….Butch?

Boomer/Butch: yeah

Brick: it's time for the awsomest game……ULTIMATE FIGHT

Butch: WOOOOOOO

[Butch zips to a random villain and punches him so hard he flies through 18 buildings]

Boomer: KICKASS TIME

[Boomer runs to a villain and hits him really hard to butch who uppercuts him into the sky and never fell down]

Butch: WHO SAYZ WHAT COMES UP MUST COME DOWN?!?!?!?!

(Meanwhile)

Mojo: MWAHAHAHA eat this Power Puff Brats!!!

(Mojo shoots multiple laser beams from his huge robot)

Blossom: whoa that was close

Bubbles: yeah…

Buttercup: EAT THIS

(Buttercup hits the robot im the leg which makes it fall Blossom then breaks the wind shield of the robot and then the PPG swarm it beating the living shit out of Mojo While that the RRB are fighting the gang green gang Boomer punches grubber in the face and he flies into snake and they both fall Butch closes in on lil Arturo)

Lil Arturo: stay back man (pulls out a switch blade)

Butch: u got no balls to use that lil man

(lil Arturo charges at Butch But Butch is in a battle ready stance and with once swift motion he swipes his leg and trips lil Arturo then with both hands punches him in the ground after that he kicks him once in the stomach while that brick throws a fire ball at ace who does it then brick goes in for the punch in the face and nails it right in Ace's mouth and like 3 teeth fall out and Ace faints Boomer hits Big Billy in the stomach and then in the face which sends him flying Boomer now really hyped in the game gets the demon voice and dark energy and now feeling crazy goes to where all the monsters are)

(Meanwhile)

[The PPG are fighting princess who is a easy fight they shot off her jet packs when she wuz in air and she fell into the ocean]

Buttercup: well now all that's left are monsters

Bubbles: why is there only like 2??

(Boomer is seen more evil then ever)

Blossom: let's get the antidote x and quick!!

(Meanwhile)

(Boomer teleports behind a monster and rips one of its spikes off and then shoves into its neck and then the blood starts gushing then he rips off another spike from the same monster and throws it into the octopus monsters eye and green blood oozes out and the monster falls Boomer then zips to the three headed dragon and laser beams one of its head off and ties the other two heads together and chokes it to death and now with all the monsters dead Boomer feels empty so he starts destroying Townsville!)

Boomer (demon voice): WOW I forgot how much fun this is!!!

[The PPG return with a pot full of antidote x and sneak up on Boomer and pour it over him and he returns to his normal state but without powers]

Boomer: whoa what happened???

Bubbles: let's go Boomie

(The PPG and RRB return to the PPG's house)

Professor: IVE GOT GREAT NEWS I FOUND OUT HOW TO CURE BOOMER!!!

Boomer: SPILL IT

Professor: well you have to kill HIM

Brick: that's it??

Professor: yes

Butch: no shit Sherlock we knew that but we thought there was another way….

Professor: oh

(later at some store)

Boomer(mouth full of Burgers) now we killed or uhhhh brutalized ever villin exept HIM

Brick: word we gatto kick his ass

Butch: ima FUCKING RIP HIS HEAD OFF THEN SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS SO THEN IT CAN GO OUT HIS VAGINA AND THEN HE CAN GO SUCK HIS OWN DICK THAT SON OF A BITCH ASS SHE MALE FUCK

Boomer: YEAH

Blossom: don't you think that's a little….you know…..over doing it??

Buttercup: you mean ODing???

Blossom: yes

Brick: nah…..thats out casual thing

Blossom: YOU CALL THAT CASUAL!!!?!?!?!?!

Brick: in the Ruff way yes…

Blossom: w/e(drinks some soada)

Bubbles: why are we here then when we could be whopping some ass?!?!?!

Boomer: yeah!!

Blossom: because whe signed you guys up for skewl!!

RRB: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Blossom: you herd me

Brick: WHAT

Boomer: THE

Butch: FUCK

Brick: U CANT MAKE ME

Boomer: YEAH WHAT HE SAID!!!!!!

Buttercup: hey we can do it

Boomer: when do we start??

Blossom: in the next chapter

Boomer: oh ok…

Brick: AYE BOOMERBOY DON'T MAKE A CHAP IN A WHILE DUDE

Me: uhh OK!!

(any way meanwhile at the RRB house)

Boomer: well Bubbles

Bubbles: yes Boomer

Boomer(gazing into Bubbles's eyes): uhh

[Bubbles as if she knew what he wanted they started making out on the floor]

Boomer(thinking) dude shes mad hot

Bubbles(thinking) wow that's weird its as if I read his mind

Brick: hey Bloss look at um(pointing to Boomer and Bubbles) don't they have any manners??

Blossom: no and neither do we..

(Brick and Blossom start making out on the couch)

Butch: wow i feel left out

Buttercup: not for long

(Butch and Buttercup start to make out next to the wall)

(suddenly HIM comes out of a red cloud of smoke)

Brick: WE R GONA KICK YOUR ASS

Butch: IMA FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF THEN SHOVE IT UP YORY ASS SO THEN IT CAN GO OUT YOUR VAGINA AND THEN YOU CAN GO SUCK UR OWN DICK THAT SON OF A BITCH ASS U SHE MALE FUCK

Boomer: YEAH

HIM: ok ima just leave now….

Buttercup: yeah you better leave!!!!

Boomer: whatcha think he wanted?!?!?

Brick: who cares?

Boomer: hey Bubbles lets continue making out

Bubbles: ok

(Boomer and Bubbles continue to make out like crazy and so dose the reds and greens)

Ok sooooo uhh kinda kick ass fighting and a lot of making out in the ending I guess sooo R&R


	9. Chapter 9

OK PPL IM INTRODUSING 4 NEW CHAR IN MAH STORY ULL FIND OUT L8TER AND THEIR MAD KICKASS I DEDICATE THIS 2 MY FRIEND BB MAH BRO SELVER AND MOSTLY LIKE 98% TO MY FRIEND KAYLA WELL SHE HAD SOME BAD NEWS AND hey remember ull never leave well u will but our friendship will last forever ( WOW THAT WUZ CORNY)

(Previously)

Boomer (gazing into Bubble's eyes): uhh

[Bubbles as if she knew what he wanted they started making out on the floor]

Boomer (thinking) dude she's mad hot

Bubbles (thinking) wow that's weird it's as if I read his mind

Brick: hey Bloss look at um (pointing to Boomer and Bubbles) don't they have any manners??

Blossom: no and neither do we...

(Brick and Blossom start making out on the couch)

Butch: wow I feel left out

Buttercup: not for long

(Butch and Buttercup start to make out next to the wall)

(Suddenly HIM comes out of a red cloud of smoke)

Brick: WE R GONA KICK YOUR ASS

Butch: IMA FUCKING RIP YOUR HEAD OFF THEN SHOVE IT UP YORY ASS SO THEN IT CAN GO OUT YOUR VAGINA AND THEN YOU CAN GO SUCK UR OWN DICK THAT SON OF A BITCH ASS U SHE MALE FUCK

Boomer: YEAH

HIM: ok ima just leave now….

Buttercup: yeah you better leave!!!!

Boomer: whatcha think he wanted?!?!?

Brick: who cares?

Boomer: hey Bubbles lets continue making out

Bubbles: ok

(Boomer and Bubbles continue to make out like crazy and so do the reds and greens)

(Now)

[They all continue making out until Blossom relises that they have to go home]

Blossom: OH MY GAWD I FORGOT WE HAVE TO GO

Brick: ok by Bloss

Bubbles: bye bye Boomie

Boomer: uhh bye bubbs

Buttercup: Cya later Tiger

Butch: hehe rawr

(The PPG leave)

Brick: dudes this is the life when u got girls all day man

Butch: yeah……BOOMER how long have we been making out with the girls

Boomer (looks at the watch on the wall): a good ill say……2 hours

Brick: YEAH

Butch: NEW RECORD

Boomer: YEAH

(The next day)

[The PPG wake up the RRB at 6:30 in the morning]

Brick: HEY BLOSS WHAT GIVES????

Blossom: u got skewl remember???

Brick: oh….

Butch: fuking…………

Boomer: no……………………….

Buttercup: skewl is gonna be funner with tiger around……

Butch: hehehe it will be more violent

(LATER)

Miss Keane: well hello girls take ur seats

(The girls take their seats and w8 for Miss Keane to tell the news)

Miss Keane: Kids now we have three new students arriving at out skewl

Kids: YAY WOOOOOOO HURRAY

(Mean while in the back of the room)

Miro: HA like I care about new kids…..

(Miro had dirty blond hair blue eyes he never talked much but always got in trouble for fighting sk8ting in skewl and pranking)

Kayla: Word don't we have enough kids already……hey Miro wanna super glue Miss Keane to her chair later??

(Kayla had Hazel eyes and an innocent face she had Brown hair)

Miro: y not (high fives with Kayla)

Selver: Yo Miro ur gonna get in trouble again u always get caught….

(Selver had Black eyes and hair he was tall for his age he sometimes seeked advice from Miro and wuz also Miro's Brother)

Miro: who cares….

Bobby: well dude don't expect me to bail u out again

(Bobby had also Black eyes and hair he always wore hats and was Miro's right hand man)

(Back to the front of the room)

[The RRB show up in the front of the class]

Miss Keane: and what are Ur names?

Boomer: im Boomer

Brick: wuts up? Im Brick

Butch: WUZZZZZZA MA NAME IS BUTCH PPL

Miss Keane: please take a seat next to the girls

(The Boys do as instructed)

(Mean while)

Bobby: wow three new kids

Miro: yeah man that sucks

Selver: WORD NOW WE GOT MORE COMPITITION 4 DA LADIES

Kayla: is that all u ever think about (hits Selver on the back of the head)

(The school bell rings)

[The PPG and RRB rush outside and all the kids run out except Miro, Kayla, Selver and Bobby]

(At the jungle gym)

Miro: u got it??

Selver: hell yeah bro!

[Selver digs in his bag and then takes out a back pack sized Boom Box and they put in the tape and the song Me Agensed the world By Simple Plan comes up)

[Miro leans on the side of the Jungle gym Bobby hangs upside down Kayla goes on top and reads a magazine and Selver nods his head to the music]

(Bobby glances at the new kids and sees Brick and Blossom under a tree Boomer and Bubbles making out by the school house and Butch and Buttercup at the swings playing with each other)

Bobby: dudes I think something's up with these new kids

Kayla: give it a rest I bet its nothing….

Bobby: no I mean they r with the PPG!!!

Miro (spits the root beer he was drinking): WHAT?!?!?!

Selver: word…..that's weird

[Boomer and Bubbles walk over to the Jungle gym]

Boomer: mind if we play here

Miro: yeah…..yeah we do so fuk off….

Bubbles: let's go Boomie

Boomer: w8 what u says???PUNK

Miro: u herd me fuck off…….

Selver: unless u wanna get roughed up a lil bit….

[Bobby comes off from hanging and joins them]

Bobby: u wouldn't want that…

[Kayla jumps from on top of the Jungle gym to the floor Beside Miro]

Kayla: now would u???

[Boomer and Bubbles walk away and the four kids burst into laughter]

Miro: HAHAHAH GOOD SHIT EVERY 1!!!!

Selver: HAHAHAH THX BRO

Bobby: U WERENT BAD UR SELF DUDE!!

Kayla: HAHA I THINK THAT GIRL SHIT HER PANTS

(Cut to Boomer and Bubbles)

Boomer: ive never seen them who r they?

Bubbles: they stay in the back they never talk but the jungle gym is their territory they never let any one play

Boomer: we will see about that

(Next day)

Miss Keane: hello Miro, Kayla, Bobby, Selver take ur seats

Miro: fuck off

Kayla: w/e

Bobby: whoops didn't here ya….

Selver: W8 U here that………………….I thinks it's the sound of NO 1 CARING

Miss Keane: HUMPH!!!!!

Selver: sooo dude did u do it

Miro: yeah me and Kayla NAILED IT

Kayla: now let's see it work……………..

(The rest of the kids come in and Miss Keane gives her morning announcements and sits down on her chair)

Miss Keane: now its story time!!!

(After the story Miss Keane trys to get up but her chair was nailed to the floor and she was glued to the chair)

Miro: HAHAHAHAHAHA HIGH FIVE

(Miro and Kayla high five each other and all the kids look at them)

Miss Keane: TO THE PRINCIBLES OFFICE

[Miro and Kayla walk to the office as if nothing happened]

Principle: omg not you two again how many times do I have to say-

[He was cut off by Miro and Kayla saying]

Miro/Kayla: Pranking teachers is bad and rude where did you learn that from now I have no choice but to give you 3 days of detention………

Kayla: yeah we've been through this before

Miro: and if u will excuse us we gatto go to detention……….

[Miro and Kayla go to detention tie up the teacher and turn up the boom box and party….]

(After skewl)

[Miro and Kayla take their skate boards form the closet and Selver and Bobby untie their bikes]

Miro: hey Kayla looks what I nailed yesterday!!

[Miro goes for the kickflip variel but Boomer zaps the board in midair and now Miro looks at Boomer and Bubbles laughing]

Kayla: oh snap hes gone to far…………….

Miro (looking at the ashes): that was my favorite skateboard……..

Selver: hop on the pegs man ill drive u home……

Bobby: any ne got root beer cuz hes about to give us away……….

[Miros fists are clenched together and an icy breeze formed in the air and Bubbles and Boomer left]

Kayla: U DUMASS U ALMOST GAVE US AWAY

Miro: that faggot zapped my board………

Selver: well whatcha gonna do???

Miro: we will take him "inside the Jungle gym"…………..

Bobby: I don't think that's a good idea man………..

Miro: I DON'T CARE ill rough him up a bit and if I need help I got you guy's right???

Kayla: U CAN COUNT ME IN!!!!!

Miro: ok now let's buy me a new board………..

(At the RRB house)

Boomer: hey Bubbles I think we can play at the Jungle gym now

Bubbles: that was mean Boomer but im not going u can (walks away from Boomer)

Boomer: AWWW CAMMON!!!!

Brick: need some brotherly advice?

Boomer: nahh I got it…..

Butch: hey dude go buy some root beer

Boomer: ok but I call first can

Butch: ok ok w/e

(Boomer walks down the street and surprisingly sees Miro and his friends walking...)

Boomer (thinking): who cares if they are there…?

(Boomer walks toward the store where Kayla and Miro are skating they stop and glare at him)

[Boomer walks in then out with root beer and they continue to glare at him but Boomer got the message the glare was a warning a warning he ignored he thought they were just kids]

(Cut to Miro and Kayla)

Miro: man I sewer ima fuking-

[He was cut off by Kayla saying]

Kayla: wanna recess cup??

Miro: huh?? What oh ok SURE!!!

(The next day of school Miro and Kayla go to detention but before they do they put four cups of salt in her coffee just for fun and then they tie mentoes to the Coke in the classroom fridge so then when they try to drink Coke a cola BOOM SOADA EXPLOSION)

[After detention and at resses]

(Boomer walks over to Selver who is listening to Riot by three day grace and grabs him by his shirt)

Boomer: LEMMI IN NOW!!!!!!!!

Selver: hehehe right this way

[Boomer and Selver walk into the Jungle gym and it gets surprisingly dark and soon they find a hole they walk down and Boomer enters a room]

Miro: hello Boomer

[Miros eyes are now white and his hands are glowing blue]

Boomer: WTF??

(Miro throws an ice blast at Boomer who doges and then Boomer shoots with his laser vision and also misses Miro now starts throwing ice blasts furiousy and gets Boomer on both his legs and now Boomer can't walk)

Miro: so Boomer are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way???

[Bobby is seen with a yellow energy flowing around him and they turn into two blades with he holds Selver is seen bending the ground the ice that melted into water and fire coming from rage within Kayla is seen cloning herself until there is about 20]

Boomer: you guys have powers too!!

Miro: STFU DUDE U CANT TELL ANY ONE OR ELCE WE WILL FIND U AND IT WILL BE WORSE THEN A FEW STUN ICE BLASTS GOT IT??

Kayla: and don't ever come near the Jungle gym again got it???

Boomer: ok ok I won't…..

Bobby: good….

Selver: but just to be sure……….

(They all beat up Boomer)

(Boomer leaves the place bruised and now has learned a new secret to never tell until he could make them good or make them come to their senses…)

OK PPL I KNOW IM BOOMERS BIGGEST FAN BUT HEY ULL SEE IT WILL BE COOL WITH THEM SOONER OF LATER AND ULL SEE WHY THEY R KEEPING THIR SECRET FOR SO LONG UNTIL NEXT TIME PCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

OMFG I dedicate this chap 2 mah peeps (SELVER aka AVATARPLAYER aka Silverdude) ALSO TO (Kayla aka IHERTYAMI4EVER aka KAYLO) and (BOBBY aka BB aka BALLERBRO) so all those peeps stay cool

(Previously)

[Boomer and Selver walk into the Jungle gym and it gets surprisingly dark and soon they find a hole they walk down and Boomer enters a room]

Miro: hello Boomer

[Miro's eyes are now white and his hands are glowing blue]

Boomer: WTF??

(Miro throws an ice blast at Boomer who doges and then Boomer shoots with his laser vision and also misses Miro now starts throwing ice blasts furiousy and gets Boomer on both his legs and now Boomer can't walk)

Miro: so Boomer are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way???

[Bobby is seen with a yellow energy flowing around him and they turn into two blades with he holds Selver is seen bending the ground the ice that melted into water and fire coming from rage within Kayla is seen cloning herself until there is about 20]

Boomer: you guys have powers too!!

Miro: STFU DUDE U CANT TELL ANY ONE OR ELCE WE WILL FIND U AND IT WILL BE WORSE THEN A FEW STUN ICE BLASTS GOT IT??

Kayla: and don't ever come near the Jungle gym again got it???

Boomer: ok ok I won't…..

Bobby: good….

Selver: but just to be sure……….

(They all beat up Boomer)

(Boomer leaves the place bruised and now has learned a new secret to never tell until he could make them good or make them come to their senses…)

(Now)

Boomer (thinking): wow they sure do pack a punch

[Bubbles flies to Boomer]

Bubbles: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?1

Boomer: uhh well nothing happened

Bubbles: WHAT U MEAN NOTTHING HAPPENED LOOK AT U!!!!!

Boomer: OK I BEAT UP I WAS ALONE AND THERE WUS LIKE 4 OF UM!!!!!!!!!

Bubbles: the PPnkG……………….

Boomer: NO

Bubbles: don't worrie Brat won't get my man………..

[Bubbles zips to the PPnkG house]

(Bubbles crashes in the wall and sees Brat on the computer chatting Bubbles tackles her through the wall and Brat falls and skips the floor)

Brat: WTF?!??!

Bubbles: SHUT UP U HURT MY BOOMIE

Brat: WHAT NO!!!!

Bubbles: LIES

(Bubbles and brat start fighting Bubbles pulls Brats long ass pig tails then Brat punches Bubbles in the stomach but Bubbles counters with a knee to the hip Brat staggers a few steps back then Brat zips super fast to Bubbles and elbows her to the face while they are fighting Miro, Kayla, Selver, Bobby show up skate boarding and notice the fight)

Selver: DUDES OMFG BITCH FIGHT

Miro: HELL YEAH

Bobby: let's check it out!!!

Kayla: do we have to??

(The GANG as I call it go to Bubbles and Brat fighting) [The Gang is Miro, Kayla, Bobby, and Selver]

Bobby: hey Selver u thinks they will start tearing each other's cloths off??

Selver: DUDE I HOPE SO

Kayla: dumass…….(hits Selver on the back of the head)

Miro: dudes this is gonna be KICKASS

[Brat hits Bubbles in her midsection while Bubbles kicks her on her leg then adds a right hook to her face and nails it Brat now furious punches Bubbles in the stomach multiple times then knees her in the face Bubbles on the floor now laser visions Brats midsection Brat takes a few steps back before charging at Bubbles once more and misses her attack then Bubbles gives a left hook and misses also the girls are to tierd to fight and just fall there]

Selver: dude (nudges Miro) u can see Brats THONG!!!

Miro/Bobby: DEAD ASS?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kayla: ………(hits all three of um)

[Kayla starts walking down the street]

Miro: wtf??

Bobby: dude uhh

Selver: fuck shez hawt……..

Brat: huh what happened????

[Brat notices the Dudes looking at her]

Brat: WTH PERVERTS

(Brat smaks all three of them on the face leaving a red ass mark)

[the dudes walk past Kayla who sees the marks ans laughs her ass off)

Kayla: BWAHAHAHAHA U GOT BITCH SMAKED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Miro: rrrrrr is it realy that red?????????????

Selver: ahh man it fuking stings…..

Bobby: its as if I got smaked by a bitch….

Selver: U FUKING DID

Miro(yelling at Brat from down the steet): HEY MY FRIEND WANTS TO TAP THAT

Selver: HELL YEAH I DO!!!!!

Miro: so u guys got the stuff?????

Kayla: yeah

Miro: then lets do it!!!

(meanwhile)

[Brick and Blossom are making out on the couch Butch and Buttercup are in the closet making out and Boomer is helping Bubbles recover]

(suddenly the hotline rings)

Blossom: yes major??

Mayor: THERE ARE SOME FUKING KIDS DOING PRANKS AROUND THE CITY AND NORMALY SPITTING ON EVERTY FUKING CAR THEY SEE ALSO THROWING ROKS AT WINDOWS AND MORE MISHCHIF GET UR GIRLY ASSES OVER THERE AND STOP UM

Blossom: jeez fine ON OUR WAY

Brick: what happs??

Blossom: kids pranking the city…

(The RRB and PPG fly to the GANG)

(meanwhile)

Miro: LETS GET THAT CAR

[Miro breaks the wind sheild of the car with his skateboard then Kayla and Selver pour spoiled milk in the car while Bobby fills water ballons up with expired mayonnaise and they all take turns throwing then inside and lastbut not leste they throw rotton eggs inside]

(the PPG and RRB show up)

Butch: WOW DUDES THAT'S BAD ASS

Brick: UR NOT SUPPOSED TO HELP THEM DOUCHBAG

Butch: oh yeah…..

Blossom: GIVE UP THERE ARE SIX OF US AND FOUR OF U

Miro: realy????

Buttercup: YES REALLY ASS WIPE

[Kayla clones herself and now there are about 50 of herself]

Miro: as I wuz saying whose outnumberd????????

Brick: holy shit dude

(Bobby makes a energy bow and arrow and points it to the PPG)

Bobby: go away…

[Miros hands turn blue and his eyes turn white]

Miro: or elce…………

[Selver takes out two huge ground pillars and a forch that comes from his body pushes them away a bit

Selver: beotch…

(the PPG and RRB fly away)

Brick: wow I cant belive it we baked down!!!!

Butch: man I swer I will fuking kill them

Boomer: one day I will get revenge

(the next day at skewl)

MissKeane: hello class we have 3 more kids joining us

Miro: WTF WITH THE NEW KIDS!!!!!!!

Selver: IT BETTER BE SOME HOT BITCH

(the PPnkG walk in the door and Miro Selver and Bobby just stare)

Kayla: well u wer right bout the bitch part

END OF CHAP 10 WEW HOPE U LIKED IT R&R BEEEEOTCH


	11. Chapter 11

OMFG WEEEEEEW I DEDICATE THIS TO MA BRO SELVER MY RIGHTHAND MAN BB AND MY SIS KAYLA HOPE U DUDES AND DUDETTS ENJOY IT…………….OR ELCE LOL JK R&R

(previously)

Blossom: GIVE UP THERE ARE SIX OF US AND FOUR OF U

Miro: realy????

Buttercup: YES REALLY ASS WIPE

[Kayla clones herself and now there are about 50 of herself]

Miro: as I wuz saying whose outnumberd????????

Brick: holy shit dude

(Bobby makes a energy bow and arrow and points it to the PPG)

Bobby: go away…

[Miros hands turn blue and his eyes turn white]

Miro: or elce…………

[Selver takes out two huge ground pillars and a forch that comes from his body pushes them away a bit

Selver: beotch…

(the PPG and RRB fly away)

Brick: wow I cant belive it we baked down!!!!

Butch: man I swer I will fuking kill them

Boomer: one day I will get revenge

(the next day at skewl)

MissKeane: hello class we have 3 more kids joining us

Miro: WTF WITH THE NEW KIDS!!!!!!!

Selver: IT BETTER BE SOME HOT BITCH

(the PPnkG walk in the door and Miro Selver and Bobby just stare)

Kayla: well u wer right bout the bitch part

(Now)

Miro: they…….

Selver: are……….

Bobby: fuking……………

Kayla: UGLY BITCH WHORES!!!!!!

Miro/Selver/Bobby: WHAT U CRAZY?!?!?!?1

Miro: dude look at Brats boobs dude………..

Selver: I know…….look at Brutes ass………

Bobby: yeah……..Berserk got a lil of both tho….

Miro: I know………….

Kayla: do I have 2 keep doing this??(hits all of um on the head)

Miro: ow DUDETT

(cut to the front of the room)

Miss Keane: hello girls you can sit by those kids over there(points to the Gang)

Miro: DUDE THEY R SITTIN WITH US (looks at selver) MY HAIR OK?!?!?!

Selver: YEAH WHAT ABOUT MINE?!?!?1

Miro: GOOD

[The PPnkG arrive at the table Brat sitting across from Miro Brute sitting across from Selver and Berserk sitting across from Bobby]

Miro: heheh hi im uhh Miro so uhh WUZZA??

Brat: hi im Brat and nothing mutch u????

(cut to Selver and Brute)

Selver: WUZZA im Selver

Brute: im Brute so watcha do here???

(cut to Bobby and Berserk)

Bobby: sup im Bobby

Berserk: hey im Berserk

( after skewl the Gang are sk8ing at the park and they see the PPnkG)

Miro: SELVER DUDE uhh my only weakness over there!!!!!!

Selver: WHAT????

Miro: hawt bitches

Kayla: so im not hawt?1?!?!?

Miro: ur hawt but I said hawt bitchis u aint a bitch

Kayla: oh………….

Selver: just say hi…

Miro: HI?!?!?1

Bobby: yeah hi and WUZZZA

Kayla(thinking ) if I could make her hate him he wouldent bother me so utch with Brat…….(out loud) compliment her boobs…….

Miro: dead ass??????

Kayla: yes girls love it when u do that

Miro: dead ass?!?!?!

Selver: Kayla u have nice BOOBS

(Kayla smakes him)

Selver: I thout girls liked it?!?!?1

Kayla: uhh well im DIFFERENT

[Miro walks to Brat]

Miro: HEY BRAT

Brat: hey Miro right???

Miro: yeah and hey Brat u have nice boobs……..

Brat: oh……straight forward I like that (kisses Miro on the cheak) well bye….

[Miro walks back to his friends and Selver greets him with a pound to the fist]

Selver: GOOD SHIT BRO

Bobby: UR THE MAN!!

Kayla (thinking):wow I cant belive it he scored by telling her nice boobs?!?!?!

Miro: THX KAYLA FOR TEACHING ME

Kayla: uhh yeah…….

(Cut to the RRB house)

Boomer: dudes the PPnkG r in class!!!!!!

Brick: yes her gatto kill um

Butch: IMA FUKING-

Boomer/Brick: WE KNOW

Butch: eh stfu and hand me a jawbreaker and a root beer

Boomer: ahh the greatest combo

Butch: HELL YEAH

Brick: a tost 2 uhh the RRB (lifts root beer in the air)

Boomer and Butch: YEAH(lift up root beer)

Brick: ALL NIGHTER

Boomer: FUCK YEAH

Butch: U SAID IT!!!!!!!!!

(Cut to PPG)

Blossom: WHAT NERVE THEY GOT COMING TO OUT CLASS

Bubbles: don't worrie I got a score to settle with one of um

Buttercup: yeah me 2……

Blossom: well lets get some shut eye 2morrows Saturday so we gatto make breakfsdt then meet the boys

Bubbles: ok!!

(cut to PPnkG house)

Berserk: OPEN THE FUKING DOOR

Brat: CALM UR ASS DOWN GIRL

Berserk: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!

[Berserk breks in the bathroom door and Brat is brushing her teeth]

Berserk: COULDENT UVE LET ME IN?!?!?!

Brat: hmmm mabey I could of………….

Brute: WTF IM TRYING 2 SLEEP U ASS WIPES SO STFU ALREADY

Brat: U STFU

Brute: NO U STFU

Berserk: BOTH U STFU

(Cut to Miro and Selver sk8ing at night alone giving advice to each other,,,,)

Miro: so………

Selver: so what??

Miro: u jelous?!?!(while doing a kickflip)

Selver: nahhhh I gots Kayla

Miro: nahhhh bull shit

Selver: watcha mean bull shit( while shredding a half pipe)

Miro: I mean in ur fukin dreams( while getting mad air of a ramp)

Selver: Fuk u its true

Miro: hahaha w/e dude good luck….

(the next day at Miro and Selver's pad)

[the alarm rings]

Miro: wake ur ass up bitch(throws pillow at Selver)

Selver: huh what hiuh where oh fuk u (throws pillow back at miro)

[ they brush their teeth eat 8 bowls of ceareal and go outside and meet up with Kayla and Bobby]

Miro: WUZZA GUYS

Bobby: WUZZZZZZZZAAAAA

Selver: WUZZZZZZZZA

Kayla: omfg(his um on the head)

[They grab their boards and sk8 to skewl]

[they meet up with the PPnkG exchange evil glances and don't go to skewl and instead cause havoc]

Blossom: hmmmm where are the PPnkg and the Gang?!?!?1

Brick I donno but-

[suddenly the hotline rings]

Blossom: yes mayor?????

Mayor: THOSE FUKIN KIDS ARE AT IT AGAIN BUT THIS TIME THEY ARE WITH THE PPNKG HELP US U GIRLY FUKS

Blossom: MAYOR THIS IS A KID SHOW

Mayor: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK JUST GO!!!!!!!

(cut to the the PPnkG and the Gang throwing rocks at windows and spray painting walls and singns)

(Miro writes on the wall MIROMAN WUZ HERE BEEOTCH)

(Selver writes SILVER DUDE ROKS)

(Bobby writes BOBBY SAYS SUCK MAH DIK)

[the RRB and PPG look from a distince]

Blossom: fuk them we gatto stop HIM that should take the evil out of them

Brick: yeah but HIM lives mad far!!!!

Blossom: so we gatto risk it……..

(they fly off)

[in HIM's world]

(the PPG and RRB crash threw his wall)

Brick: times up HIM

Him: realy??? Well then (opens his claws realy wide next to their faces) THEN PREPARE TO MEET UR DOOM!!!


	12. Chapter 12

OMFG 12 CHAPTERS I WANNA THANK ALL DA REVIEWERZ KEEP UM COMIN LOL I DEDICATE THIS TO ME BOBBY SELVER AND KAYLA AND MY REVIEWERZ SOOOO WEW

(Previously)

Blossom: hmmmm where are the PPnkg and the Gang?!?!?1

Brick I donno but-

[suddenly the hotline rings]

Blossom: yes mayor?????

Mayor: THOSE FUKIN KIDS ARE AT IT AGAIN BUT THIS TIME THEY ARE WITH THE PPNKG HELP US U GIRLY FUKS

Blossom: MAYOR THIS IS A KID SHOW

Mayor: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK JUST GO!!!!!!!

(Cut to the PPnkG and the Gang throwing rocks at windows and spray painting walls and signs)

(Miro writes on the wall MIROMAN WUZ HERE BEEOTCH)

(Selver writes SILVER DUDE ROKS)

(Bobby writes BOBBY SAYS SUCK MAH DIK)

[the RRB and PPG look from a distince]

Blossom: fuk them we gatto stop HIM that should take the evil out of them

Brick: yeah but HIM lives mad far!!!!

Blossom: so we gatto risk it……..

(they fly off)

[in HIM's world]

(the PPG and RRB crash threw his wall)

Brick: times up HIM

Him: realy??? Well then (opens his claws realy wide next to their faces) THEN PREPARE TO MEET UR DOOM!!!

(now)

Brick: FUCK U

[Brick goes for the punch but HIM doges it and throws him with his claw Butch seeing this gets mad and says]

Butch: NO 1 HITS BRICK BUT ME!!!!!!!

[Butch goes for the kick but HIM grabes his foot and swings him in a circle befor throwing him straight down creating a creator in the ground and Boomer Bubbles Blossom and Buttercup all fight together and land some hits on HIM but were no use HiM knoked them the fuck out]

(mean while)

Miro: hehe hey btw whos HIM!??!?1

Brat: some dude that's the cause for evil existing

Bobby: SNAP!!

Selver: wherz his pad?!?

Berserk: fallow us

Miro: but we hide out powers

Brute: not today…….

(the gang fly after the PPnkG)

Miro: wow I forgot how kickass it was to fly!!

Selver: yeah bro…HOLY FUKING SHIT IS THAT HIMS WORLD?!?!?1

Bobby: it goy HIM's face on it yeah its his world………..

[The gang and PPnkG arrive when HIM was about to kill the RRB for betraying him…]

Miro: dude that's kickass but(eyes turn white and his hands glow blue)…take a chill pill

(throws multiple ice beams at HIM who doges but dosent dodge Bobby's Energy beam then while hes down Kayla's clones pick up each of the PPG and the RRB and then beat up HIM after a good two muinets of hitting HIM they leave and forget that the PPnkG dident leave)

(at the PPG house)

Boomer(looking at Miro): wha?? Wha wha why u save us??

Miro: cuz………..ill be the one that kills u……and plus HES A FUKING SHEMALE

Boomer: nasty right??

Miro: yeah……………

Brick: dude??

Miro: yeah??

Brick: how would u and ur lil gang join us…..

Miro: nah its good pulling pranks….

Brick: but look u make people mad u get in trouble we wer like that 2 but look at us we are adored liked and most of all (looks at Blossom) loved so will u join??

Miro: heh touching but nah wer better being evil…………

Brick: huh???

Miro: NAHH JK we will join……

Selver: soo whats group name now??

(they all think and all together they say)

Every one: THE PUFF RUFFS!!!!!!!!

(meanwhile)

HIM: BLAST THOSE POWER PUFF BRATS THEY SEEM TO BE UNBEATABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Berserk: hey we got Brat here spying on them by making uhh the dude Miro tell all of their secrets…..

HIM: WELL THAT HELPS A LITTLE WITH ALL OF THE VILLIN DEAD WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE……..

Brute: hey Dumas u forgot…….

HIM: WHAT?!?!?1

Brute: we got Boomer remember???

HIM: YES OF COURSE BOMER WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT WE SHALL USE HIM when the new ppl start to like him…acsept him as a friend they wont hurt him…….

Brute: hehe it wuz my idea………

( bak at Miros house)

Miro: dude Selver…..

Selver: yah bro?!?!

Miro: I got a baaaaad feeling bout this……

Selver: bout what????(opens root beer and tosses one to Miro)

Miro: this Puff Ruff thing(opens and takes a sip of root beer and suddently a knock on the door is herd)

Selver: I got it……..

[Selver opens the door and finds Kayla and Bobby waiting outside]

Kayla: wherz Miro cuz I got a baaaad feeling bout this….

Miro(shouting) : SO DO I LOL

Bobby: well I thinlk now we gots ppl 2 bak us up!!

Miro: true that but no more pranking the CITY!!!!!!

Selver: yeah……….(looks down)

Kayla: CHEER UP we r undercover remember we hide out powers soo we don't have to fight crime and shit ………………..right???

Miro: YEAH THEY DO THEY WABT US TO KILL THE NEXT MONSTER TO SEE HOW KICKASS WE R!!!!!!!

Bobby: dis is gonna suck

Selver: OH FUCK NOT THE NEWS DUDES THEY WOULD OD BIENG LIKE TOWNSVILLS NEWEST HEROES and then us BOOM RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PAPPER

Kayla: AWW MAN

Narrarator: u got that right KAYLA

Selver: STFU DON'T U SEE WE R MAD?!?!

Narrator: well jeez sorry but-

Miro: THAT'S IT

[Miro grabs the narrator and throws him then they all gang up on him]

Bobby: ok ppl u won't see that FAG FUCK in a while!!

(the next day at skewl at resess)

[the Puff Ruffs chat together]

Miro: ok I guess now we can all trust each other soo I gots somfin 2 show ya….

(Miro leads them to the jungle gym and they go inside the hole and in rooms with lead to all of their houses and thers mad nice music playing with furniture and it looks REALY GOOD)

Brick: wow dude this is kickass

Miro: AYE ASS HOLE THAT'S MY WORD

Brick: oh srry…….

[they chill there for like a few mins until Blossom spills the beans]

Blossom: OPPS SORRY

Miro: HEY PICK IT UP ………and any way uhh how r we gonna kill HIM!?!?1

END OF CHAP 12 ………..I KNOW IT WUZ SHORT BUT IT WUZ NICE AND EASY RIGHT?!?!


	13. Chapter 13

OMFG I dedicate dis shit to mah BROOOOO SELVER BB AND KAYLA AND THE STORY WRITING GUY U GUYS ROCK!!!!!!

(previously)

(the next day at skewl at resess)

[the Puff Ruffs chat together]

Miro: ok I guess now we can all trust each other soo I gots somfin 2 show ya….

(Miro leads them to the jungle gym and they go inside the hole and in rooms with lead to all of their houses and thers mad nice music playing with furniture and it looks REALY GOOD)

Brick: wow dude this is kickass

Miro: AYE ASS HOLE THAT'S MY WORD

Brick: oh srry…….

[they chill there for like a few mins until Blossom spills the beans]

Blossom: OPPS SORRY

Miro: HEY PICK IT UP ………and any way uhh how r we gonna kill HIM!?!?1

(Now)

Blossom: IDK (while piking up the beans)

Butch: uhhhh I guess KICK HIS ASS?!?!

Brick: we should go burst through his wall and KICK HIS ASS

Kayla: YEAH………….HEY MIRO U LISTINIG?!?!?!!

(Miro is seen playin Super Mario….u know that 16bit SHIT)

[Selver joins him]

Kayla: …dum asses…(hits um on the head)

Miro: OK U CAN STOP DOING THAT

Boomer: dudes uhhh I don't think I should go……..

Butch: y not bro???

Boomer: he will take control of me and make me fight u guys…..

Miro: I wont mind……

[They all look at Miro]

Miro: what??????

Blossom: w/e we going or not???

Buttercup: ok…..

Bubbles: Boomer u try to fight it…

[Bommer nods and they all go through the exit (since miro dosent wanna burst trough the ground and expose his pimped pad….) and they all go to HIM's world]

(they all break through HIM's wall)

HIM: how nice of u to join me in ur DOOM

Miro: STFU IMA KICK UR ASS PERSONOLY

(Miro charges at him and while running shoots some ice blasts and hets baked up by Selvers Huge ground pillars one ice blast hits HIM and the doges the ground pillar but dident expect Bobby's energy blast and then Butches fist that got HIM right in the kisser)

HIM: that's it its time for my ultimate wepon …

(Boomer gets the dark energy and demon voice and well u know stands beside HIM)

HIM: ATTAK MY MINION

[Boomer charges at Miro who grabes Boomes incoming fists and headbutts him to the wall but Boomer teleports behind Miro and kicks him on the back Miro is sent flying but Butch jumps on Boomer and body slams him to the ground and then Kayla clones herself and they all dogpile Boomer to try to keep him down while Boomer is down the rest of the Puff Ruffs close in on HIM Blossom goes for the punch but HIM grabs her with his claw and throws her in a random direction because Bubbles sonic screams at HIM witch makes him fall to the floor and Miro Knees him in the face and Selver and Butch hate him the most so Selver first air bends all the air away from HIM to make him choke for a while then makes a ground piller from under him to the roof to squish him then makes a whip with his water bemding element and whips him for a while after that fire bends so he can burn after that Butch takes him in a roomand well what I described befor and yeah he actuly dose it]

HIM: NO NO NO BUTCH PLEASE NOOO

Butch: U THINK I WUZ JOKIN?!?!?!

[Butch rips HIM's head off then shoves it up his ass then it goes out his vagina and then makes him suk his own dick…]

Miro: duuude u did it??

Butch: hey its what he gets……

Miro: dude…..THATS KICKASS

(pounds with Butch)

Brick: hey uhh me and Blossom are gonna go to that pink room over there uhhh bye (they lock the door)

[Kayla finnaly gets off Boomer]

Boomer: uhh am I ok now…???

Miro: yeah dude now lets give those dudes pivacy

[they leave HIM's world and go back to earth]

(Cut to Bick and Blossom)

Blossom: they leave yet??

Brick: yeah babe..

[once that was herd Blossom layed Brick on the bed and made out like OD and Blossom took her top off

Brick: Finally, been wanted to this for a mad long time ( he says as he takes of her bra and squeezes her tits, then he pinches her left nip while he sucks and flicks and licks her right one with his tongue)

Blossom: uugghh, that feels good, but i need more (she said as she moved his head away) try this (brick laid down and blossom took her skirt off and she put her pussy on his mouth and his hands on her boobs, brick licked her out and squeezed and pinched her tits, blossom could see that brick had a major boner from doing this so she took his shorts and boxers off and licked the tip of his dick)

Brick: (mumbling from the pussy) oooo im likin where this is goin( and licked her some more, blossom stroked his shaft slow and then fast, flicking her tongue on the tip to get him really hard, then she took his head in her mouth and then more of the dick and began sucking doing a very good 69 position. brick was huge in blossom mouth and she tried to deep throat him but instead decided to give him a bit of a surprise)

Blossom: hey brick, stop for a sec i got a little surprise for u(she took his dick outta her mouth)

Brick:whaaaa, whyyyyyy, that felt so good, come oooonnnnn(Brick kinda disappointed)

Blossom:Come down, ull like my surprise(blossom got of him and let brick sit up, then she went to his dick and stuck it between her C cup cleavage)

Brick: i do like my surprise

Blossom: Told ya(blossom begins to pump his dick in between her boobs flickin her tongue on the tip everytime it went up, she pumped it fast and it bricks dick was really swelled)

Brick: there......so......SOFT!

Blossom: thanks babe, now lets get to the real bangin(blossom got up and laid down and brick positioned himself right outside of her)

Brick: i did like the tit fuck but i wanna do this(brick pushed his dick in a little bit and then plunged in making blossom scream, he began pumping slowly driving her crazy)

Blossom: uuughh, it feels so good, but its to slow, harder, harder(brick pumps faster and deeper, takin to new levels of ectasy)

Brick: u like it u little slut?

Blossom: I love it, now fill me up brick, fill me!!!!(Bricks pumps more and is about to cum and Blossom is about to orgasm)

Both: I'm cumming/orgasming!!!!!!!

Both:UUUGGGHHHHH!!!( blossom orgasmed and that set brick to cum)

Brick:woooooo, that was GOOD SHIT!!!(as he layed down next to Blossom and made out with her a bit)

Blossom:O-M-G!!!, i loved that, we have to do that more often babe(they just lay on the bed, still on there high from bangin)

(Meanwhile)

Miro: dude I think it's messed up he bailed out on us

Selver: yeah man…….

Miro: hey man bros befor hoes right??

Boomer: well Brick well he wont get it anyway

Miro word sooo lets sk8!!!

[Miro is the first to go down the ramp and land a hardflip Boomer goes down second and lands a 180 kickflip Selver goes last and lands a perfect 360 Impossible Miro is now at the half pipe doing flips and grinds of all kinds Boomer is in the grinding area doing all types of grinds but mostly practicing on the smith grind Selver is seen going down a high ramp and nailing the loop in the middle of the park they finnish sk8ing after 4 hours and meet each other at the exit]

Miro: THAT WUZ KICKASS

Boomer: HELL FUKIN YEAH

Selver: WORD BRO IT WUZ GOOD SHIT

(they sk8 home doing kickflips off curbs and)

END OF CHAP 13!!!


	14. Chapter 14

EVERY 1 PUT UR MOTHA FUKIN HANDS IN THE AIR IT'S THE LAST CHAP OF THIS STORY AND I FINNISHED IT FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND I DEDICATE THIS TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND REVIEWERZ SO YEAH WOOO AND YES THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEl for assholes who ask lol jk jk and without furtheer ado chap 14!!!!

(Previously)

Miro: dude I think it's messed up he bailed out on us

Selver: yeah man…….

Miro: hey man bros befor hoes right??

Boomer: well Brick well he wont get it anyway

Miro word sooo lets sk8!!!

[Miro is the first to go down the ramp and land a hardflip Boomer goes down second and lands a 180 kickflip Selver goes last and lands a perfect 360 Impossible Miro is now at the half pipe doing flips and grinds of all kinds Boomer is in the grinding area doing all types of grinds but mostly practicing on the smith grind Selver is seen going down a high ramp and nailing the loop in the middle of the park they finnish sk8ing after 4 hours and meet each other at the exit]

Miro: THAT WUZ KICKASS

Boomer: HELL FUKIN YEAH

Selver: WORD BRO IT WUZ GOOD SHIT

(they sk8 home doing kickflips off curbs and)

(Now)

[they all enter the thing underground u know its like their home now….]

Miro: WUZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA

Butch: WUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAA

Selver: WUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAA

Brick: WUUUUUUUZZZZZAAAAAAAA

Bobby: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA

Boomer: WUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAA

(cut to the girls of the crew)

Kayla: do u get it??

Buttercup: no but its pretty funny

Bubbles: I STILL DON'T GET IT

Blossom: better not question it…

(cut to everyone)

Miro: yo dudes should we celebrate for whooping HIM's shemale ass or something????

Brick: yeah I mean we just saved the world from HIM's evill soooo…..

Selver: dude it better not be like the chap 3 party it wuz short……

Boomer: YEAH MAN

Miro: OKOK JEEZ FINE uhhh should we celebrate at the beach I mean (nudges Bobby) hot babes dude

(Bobby was silent at the time cuz he was playin Super Mario the 16bit thingie)

Bobby: FUCK U BOWSER…..uhhh huh? Yeah yeah w/e

Miro: ok soooo BEACH PARTY

Brick: lets like surprise the ppl overthere…

Blossom: what surprise???

Buttercup: u know no more evil then 1 of uss lift HIM's head in the air and we all riot..

Butch: riot?? I WANNA RIOT!!! (throws a charir)

Miro: WTF MAN I STOLE THAT IT WAS ORIGINALY 190 DOLLORS

Butch: but it's a riot…..

Selver: oh that reminds me (goes to the stereo and puts Riot by 3day grace)

Boomer: nice song

Brick: EVERY 1 STFU NOW LETS GO 2 THE BEACH BABY

Blossom: what about skewl 2morrom?

The boys: FUK SKEWL

Blossom: ok jeez…

(the next day)

(they all slept underground that day Miro fell asleap on the table with drool coming out of his mouth Boomer and Bubbles were snuggled on the couch and it looked like they made out a lot in the middle of the night Butch was laying on the floor Brick and Blossom were on the other couch Buttercup was also on the floor but next to the closet Selver was sitting and sleeping in the living room and Bobby fell asleep nrxt to the video games with tons of rootbeer bottles around him kayla was the only one who went to the bed)

[Miro was the first to wake up since he wanted to pull a prank on whoever brushes their teeth first]

Miro: *YAWWWN* (miro streches and turns but falls off the table)

Miro(whispering): AWWW FUCK

(Miro walks over to Kayla and wakes her up and by the look on his face she sees he wants to pull a prank)

Kayla: sooo what u wanna do now??? (as they tiptoe out the underground laier and into Miros house)

Miro: ok first we put some hot sauce on their lips so it burns for a good two or three muinites then we build like a little mouce trap kinda thing where all the tooth brushes have like iddo more hot sauce on it and…..BETTER YET letts go to the joke store…

[they fly to the Joke store]

Miro; where can I find teeth staining tooth paste??

[Kayla thinks about it and laughs at the thought of every one having vomit green teeth]

(cut to miro and the cashier dude)

Miro: how much is it??

Cashier dude: 5.50

Miro: man I only got 4….KAYLA U GOT A 1.50?????

Kayla: yeah

[They pay for it and they buy some of that string in a can thing u spray and they go home]

Miro: ok lets work….

( Miro and Kayla put hot sauce on all of their moutchs and they made sure they put enough so it burns then the go to phase 2 and spray the shit out of evry one with that spray shit and not to mention they put bukets of water on each and every door…and switched the tooth paste)

Boomer: OMG WTF ???

Blossom: WHAT HAPPENED HEY ITS IN MY HAIR!!!!!!1

Brick: U RUIND MY HAT THAT'S IT!!!

Butch: WTF??? YAY PARTY!!!

Buttercup: wherz the cake????

Bubbles: YAY STRING THINGIES and why do my lips burn???

Butch: same here……

Brick: AHHHHH IT BURNS ( runs to the bath room and a buket of water falls on him)

Bobby: SNAP

Miro/Kayla: BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA

Selver: U SET THIS UP U SON OF A BITCH

Miro: HAHAHA YEAH

(Miro and Kayla high five)

Buttercup: ima go brush my teeth…

Every1: word same here

[They all use the prank toothpaste exept Miro and Kayla and in a few muinits Miro and Kayla burst into laughter]

Miro/Kayla: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Selver: what so funny dude?

Miro: UR FACE

Selver: my face?

(Kayla gives Selver a mirror)

Selver: OMFG MY PEARLY WHITES!!!!!!!!!

Brick: oh shit…..(runs to bathroom and reads the tooth paste effects)

"affects last for 2weeks"

Brick: 2 WEEKS?!?!?!?

Boomer: ok I give u props but……WHY?!?!?1

Miro: cuz 2day is BEACH PARTY!!!!

(cut to the Puff Ruffs flying)

Miro: dudes I cant w8

(they all agree)

(at the beach)

Miro: so we gatto make a bar there(points at a place with some trees)

(after they discus everything Brick makes the announcement to the ppl)

Brick: AYE LOOK EVERY BODY (every1 at the beach looks at Brick)……TODAY well uhhh 2DAYS AGO WE THE PUFF RUFFS HAVE KILLED HIM AND NOW WE PARTY SICE THERE IS NO MORE EVIL!!!

[instantly ppl start dancing and drinking rootbeer and soda and yeah!]

Miro: SWEET AS PARTY

Selver: yeah dude!!!

Bobby: hey look the PPnkg are now super powerd punk chiks not evil anymore!!

Miro: that's weird….

Kayla: WHO GIVES A FLYING RATS ASS?!?!?! LETS PARTY

(Kayla drags them to the dance floor and they all dance)

Brick: dudes I say we go to 1 of the hotels an if u get what im sayin….

Butch: u mean ditch the party 4 video games and rootbeer and jawbreakers and movies

Brick: uhhh my idea was lock the girs in so we can be players but THAT'S A WAY BETTER IDEA BUTCH!!!!

Boomer: haha butch finnaly thought…

Butch: fuk u blonde

Boomer: rrrrrr

(cut to the Gang)

Miro: do we have to dance????

Selver: word…….

Bobby: well I don't realy care

Kayla: im going

(Kayla leaves to one of the Beach houses)

Miro: ima run the bar…

[Miro jumps into the counter and punches the guy working in the face and freezes him so he dosent move]

Some dude: uhhh I would like a sandwitch

Miro: sure

[Miro makes a turkey sandwitch and puts like mad hot sauce on it]

Some dude: thx (walks away)

Miro(yelling at the dude): BON APPITITE DOUCHBAG!!!!

[Miro sees the guy running for some water and then Miro laughs his ass off]

Miro: hmmmm I wonder what up wif Kayla…….

Miro(knoks on door): AYE YO KAYLA CAN I COME IN?!?!?!

Kayla: yeah sure w/e….

(Miro walks in and steps on a skateboard and starts rolling down the room uncontrollably and chrashes with Kayla who was holding a box of cookies and they both land on top of the bed Kayla on top of Miro and just after that Selver comes in)

Selver: Kayla u ok??? (walks into bedroom and sees her on top of Miro) OH FUK DUDE I DIDENT COCK BLOK U IM OUT

Miro: huh?? WTF OH SHIT UHHH DUDE ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!

Selver: IM SORRY BRO ( runs out the door)

Miro: uhhhh

Kayla: what happened????........OH SHIT

(they both sit on the bed)

Miro: soooooooo

Kayla: that dident happen

Miro: we'll beat Selver up later

Kayla: yeah…

Miro: what if it did happen???

[Kayla gives him a "u gatto be shitting me" kind of face]

Miro: yeah ur right……

Kayla: but we could…..u know….

Miro: kiss?

Kayla: yeah…

Miro: quik 1….

[They kiss like super quik like the lips touched and parted]

Miro:cookies???

Kayla: hahaha yeah I was eating them befor you barged in…

Miro: I love that sk8board

Kayla: haha same here…….

[They looked at each other then uhh I guess made out or something] ( LUKY ME!!)

(cut to Selver and Bobby)

Selver: THAT LUKY BASTERD

Bobby: what happs?

Selver: Miro and Kayla banged dude

Bobby: SNAP!!!

Selver: at least I dident cock blok

Bobby: good then

Selver: I was about to but I left realy quik and-

(Bobby leaves cuz he sees the RRB giving some nerd a wedgie then kicking sand at him and well he wanted to do it also…)

Selver: any way thx for listening Bobby…….BB???

(looks aroud)

Selver: AWWW CAMMON!!!!

(Miro and Kayla walk out sorta blushin)

Miro: sup dude!

Selver: GET YO ASS OVER HERE(drags Miro behind some trees)

Miro: sup??

Selver: how wuz it man..

Miro: how wuz what??

Selver: FUKIN KAYLA BRO

Miro; dude we aint fuk…..we just had a lil kiss cuz(Miro explained the story)

Selver: oh I THOUGHT I cock bloked u lol

Miro: lol dude lets pump this party up……

Selver: u mean build a sk8park on the beach??

Miro oh yeah….

(Selver uses his earh bending to make the shape of ramps rails and all that next Miro froze it and Bobby sculpted it making it smooth with his energy knifes after that they grabbed their boards and sk8ted like crazy….)

END OF STORY……HOPE U LIKED IT PPL and btw ooooooooohhhhhhhh Kayla……

Kayla: no…

Me: alright………

Another story by me is coming out called "Divided"

A SHOUT OUT 2 Kayla…..well ima miss u and I hope u liked it never forget da gang dudett and……pce (pounds chest twice and gives peace sign)


End file.
